Secrets Come Out
by rockyb12110
Summary: Kim, now Anderson, has many secrets, what if they all come out at once. What's Jack's reaction? Join Kim and Jack, Grace and Jerry, Milton and Julie,Eddie and Kelsey during the married life. During the happy times, the sad times, the exciting times. Join them through the drama and fun. *Kick, Jace, Millie, Eddie/Kelsey* Bad sum.
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets come out**

_Chapter 1; (No one P.O.V.) _

Kim woke up naked in bed. She turned to slap the other side of the bed, thinking her husband of 6 months would be next to her. She groaned. Kim sat up, rubbed her eyes, stretched, and looked around the room. She groaned again, then swung her legs on the side of the bed. She went to the dresser across the room and took out a black bra, black thongs, black short shorts. Sleepily, she put them on as well as one of Jacks' red and black plaid button up shirt. Kim didn't bother buttoning it up although. After, she went over to the mirror. She sighed while brushing her naturally wavy hair and tying it in a messy bun. Halfway down the stairs, she could smell something good coming from the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen, she gave a half smile to herself, seeing Jack's shirtless back to her, he was cooking. Jack was only wearing loose grey sweatpants. Kim walked over to him and put her hands on his eyes, smiling. Jack smiled to himself.

"Guess who." She whispered in his ear while going on her tip toes, considering how tall he was. Jack smiled again and played along. He put his hands behind Kim to feel her. His hands went from her back to her butt.

"Hmmm, let's see. Nice ass." Kim shook her head at this. Jack moved his hands to the front and felt her bra/boobs . "Ok, big boobs." Kim shook her head again. Jack turned around, Kim's hands still on his eyes. "Is it Kim?" She smiled and said,

"Yes." Jack put his hands on her arms and pulled her hands down from his eyes. Kim flashed him a big smile. She went on her tip toes again and kissed him. Then peered behind him. "Whatcha makin'?" Jack looked behind him, then realization hit him. He shrugged.

"Bacon." Kim rolled her eyes.

"Again? I swear you're going to kill us." She says before turning around to go to the fridge. Jack shrugged again.

"Meh, at least I'll die happy." Kim put down the water bottle on the counter before going up to Jack again and slapped his bare chest a few times, playfully ,while saying,

"Well, put on a shirt, bacon boy." Jack smirked. Kim didn't notice as she was turned around grabbing a banana on the fruit basket on the kitchen island/bar. He then wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and put his chin on Kim's shoulder. Jack whispered in her ear.

"You didn't seem to mind last night." Kim's mouth hung wide open. She dropped the banana and turned around in his arms. Jack put his forehead on hers. She squinted at him. Kim kept opening and closing her mouth, trying to think of a comeback. Through the years, this boy or now man made her weak. Even more so when they started dating and got married. Jack smirked, gave her a quick peck and turned to the now burning bacon. Kim sighed and just wrapped her arms around him, enjoying his warmth. She was about to say something when the phone rang.

"I got it." Kim's voice was muffled, for her face was against Jacks' back. Kim went over to the archway in between the dining room and kitchen and picked up their house phone. She looked at the caller I.D., she gasped a little and had her eyes wide open. Before Jack could see her reaction, Kim quickly answered. Her voice became unsteady and nervous. "Hell-hello?"

"Hello is this the Anderson house hold?" The deep male voice said on the other line. Kim quietly gulped and nodded, even though the person on the other line could not see her. "Hello?" Kim quickly realized what she done.

"Uh, yeah. I'm here."

"Well, Mrs. Anderson, congrats! You are pregnant." Kim's jaw dropped. She was speechless and scared a bit. Her eyes widen even more.

"Uh, um." Jack looked at her concerned. Kim smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Jack raised his eyebrows because her eyes told him a whole different story. She turned away not wanting to face him for a while. "Really is that so Jerry?" Kim says, her voice an octave higher than usual. She cleared her throat. On the other line the doctor nodded in understanding. This happened to most of his patients whenever he would call to tell them she was pregnant, they would make up one of their friends. But this doctor or Dr. Diaz knew the family personally also, which meant he did know who Jerry was.

"Ah, Jack around?"

"YES, JERRY." Kim said loudly.

"Well, Mrs. Anderson, congrats again and I will be sending a letter of the results soon, so unless you tell him before, watch out." Kim sighed in relief, although she knew that she wasn't out in the clear just yet.

"Thanks, D- JERRY!" Kim said quickly catching her mistake. Her eyes widen a little.

"Which reminds me to call the Martinez's, they forgot their appointment again." Kim smiled weakly. Grace had been pregnant for 5 months now.

"Kay, bye Jer." Dr. Diaz smiled on the other line. They hung up at the same time. When Kim put the phone back into place, she stared at the holder for a few minutes thinking, how the hell was she suppose to tell Jack. Kim turned around with her heels. Jack stood there, eyebrow raised. Looking for a explanation. "Uh- Jerry was saying um saying that he and the others are coming over." Kim says rather quickly, then runs past Jack to the stairwell, upstairs. She slammed their bedroom door shut, leaned on the door, and slid down, closing her eyes. She stood up after a while and went to the side table beside her side of the bed. Kim grabbed her IPhone and quickly texted Grace;

"Grace, what am I going to do? It was positive"- K

** "Obviously tell him. Duh."-G ** Kim rolled her eyes at her text.

"I can't do that!"-K

**"Sure you can. All you have to do is say, "Jackson Anderson I'm pregnant." Easy, problem solved."-G**

"I didn't mean like that! I meant we both decided to wait for a few years."-K

**"Can't do that when you guys do it practically every day. ;)"- G **Kim face palmed herself. But she had to say it was true.

"Ughhhh! You're no help. "-K

**"Alright Ms. Moody chill. Besides it was bond to happen sometime anyway. Look I'll call Eddie and Kelsey and all four of us will be there in a half an hour."-G**

"What about Julie and Milton?"-K

**"Their at a geek thing."-G**

"Ah. See ya."- K

**"See ya whore."-G**

"Bitch."-K

**"Whatever Anderson."-G** Kim cheered up a little. Grace and her just had that friendship where they could call each other anything but never be offended. She put down her IPhone back into its place and flopped down on the bed sighing. She spread out her arms and legs on the huge California King bed.

**(Hey! :) What is up? Was it good? Please Review, Favorite, and Follow. Be nice! 3rd Kickin' it story. :) ) **


	2. Chapter 2

** Secrets come out. **

_Chapter 2;(Kim P.O.V.)_

After a while I decided that I should go down and tell Jack the gang was coming. So, I got up, when to get Jack a plain white T-shirt, and started down the stairs. When I got down I saw Jack leaning on the counter, watching T.V. from the tiny old box T.V. hanging on the corner of the wall besides the archway to the dining room. The bacon he had been making was on a plate in the middle of the bar side. I stood there thinking deeply again, _"How is Jack going to take it? Would he get mad?" _I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Jack staring at me curiously. I put on a big fake smile. I knew he could see through it but let it go. I tossed him the T-shirt while saying,

"Better put on a shirt, the gang's coming." He smiles as he puts the shirt on. I started to button up the shirt when he started helping me. I smile. Just as we or Jack finished the last button, the doorbell rung. Jack grabbed my hand and led me to the front door.

"Hey lovebirds!" Kelsey says smiling.

"Hi to you too, Kels." Jack say sarcastically. I roll my eyes and opened the door wider, indicating to come in.

"What? Can't interrupt the game for a few hours?" Grace says innocently and winking. We gave her a glare. Jack and I then started to lead them to the kitchen, making our way around the huge mansion that we owned. I looked behind me and gave the four a knowing look. Eddie just put his finger to his mouth. When we got to the kitchen, the four sat on the bar side and Jack and I were on the kitchen side.

"Bacon again? Jack I swear you're trying to kill us all!" Kelsey says.

"Exactly!" I say throwing my hands up. Jack just smiles and shrugs while grabbing a piece of bacon off the plate. The six of us just started talking about from everything to nothing. Around 12:00, Jack grabbed the duffle bag by the back door and said before kissing me goodbye,

"I gotta go to work. Bye." I gave him a quick kiss before pushing him out. Jack works at the Dojo, he took over when Rudy decided he wanted just to work part time.

"Yeah, yeah, goodbye!" I say rather quickly and closed the door. I turned around about to say something when he opens the door again saying,

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Whaattt? Nooo." I say in a really high pitched voice. After, I put on a serious face and say, "Now leave."

"Wait aren't you going to tell him?" Jerry asks. Jack gave me a questioning look as Grace, Eddie, and Kelsey slapped him either in the chest or upside the head.

"Uh, goodbye? Well goodbye honey." I say kissing him again and then push him out. I leaned against the door and sighed. Few minutes later I heard the car leave. I blew the hair out of my face and glared at Jerry. "That was close, too close." I say going to the counter.

" You know, you can't hid it forever. It's going to show." Eddie says as a matter-of-factly.

"I know but I meant about the other one and the other other one." Everyone ohhhed. I roll my eyes.

"I don't get it you told us, why can't you tell him?" Jerry says confused.

"Noo, you guys overheard about it by accident." I say then walk over to the coffee maker and pour myself some.

"Same, same." Grace says. I roll my eyes.

"So when's your appointment?" Kelsey asks.

"I think tomorrow. I don't know."

"Want us to distract him?" Kelsey says.

"Yes, but no thank you. I'll just say that I'm going grocery shopping. We're running low on food anyway." I say shrugging. Jerry puts his hands out in defense.

"Ok, suit yourself."

**THE NEXT DAY (Jack P.O.V.)  
**Today, I am super bored. For one Kim left to get some food and for two, everyone's really busy. So I sit at Kim and Is living room watching Fear Factor, when suddenly the phone rang. I groan, I didn't feel like moving, but just in case the phone call was really important, I went to the archway in between the dining room and kitchen.

"Hello?" I say lazily. I leaned on the other side of the archway.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson! Can you pass a message?" I cock my head at the voice it seemed so familiar. Suddenly a light bulb went in my head. It was Dr. Diaz, but what was he doing calling us?

"Dr. Diaz?"

"Yes, Jack it is. Is Kim there?" I squinted my eyes at this, why did he needed Kim?

"Uh, no. But I can pass a message."

"Ok, thank you. So tell her that her having the Tetrology of the Fallot wouldn't be a most like problem during the birth of the baby." My lips formed from a smile to a straight thin line. My eyebrows furred. Wait, wait, hold up. First of all, Kim was pregnant? No, no, Kim has a heart disorder? Or per say a hole in her heart? Huh?

"Uh, yes. Dr. Diaz. I will happily pass on the message." I say straightly and angrily.

"Thanks, Jack. See ya in a few months!" With that I hung up the phone and slammed it in the holder. Right now I was both angry and confused. Suddenly I heard the back door open.

**(No one P.O.V.) **

"Jack? You there?" Kim locked the door, she had a big smile on her face, but it quickly faded when she saw Jack's expression. Jack put on a straight face then slowly approached her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kim cocked her head to the side. Then realization hit. She thought to herself,

_"No, he couldn't have found out. Or did he?" _

**(Hi! What do you think? Review, Favorite, and Follow, please! Oh and Tetrology of the Fallot is pretty much you having a hole in your heart. I have Tetrology of the Fallot. I had to get open heart surgery when I was only 2 days old. Ikr? But I'm fine now and I did research and it was perfectly fine to be pregnant while you have this disorder. I just can't really carry heavy things, do sports, or go on rollercosters. It really doesn't bother me because I don't care, but it can get annoying when your other friends can play sports and go to six flags. Anyway, I wonder what Jack's reactions going to be?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets come out**

_Chapter 3;_

_Previously _

_ "Ok, thank you. So tell her that her having the Tetrology of the Fallot wouldn't be a most like problem during the birth of the baby." My lips formed from a smile to a straight thin line. My eyebrows furred. Wait, wait, hold up. First of all, Kim was pregnant? No, no, Kim has a heart disorder? Or per say a hole in her heart? Huh?_

_ "Uh, yes. Dr. Diaz. I will happily pass on the message." I say straightly and angrily._

_ "Thanks, Jack. See ya in a few months!" With that I hung up the phone and slammed it in the holder. Right now I was both angry and confused. Suddenly I heard the back door open. _

_**(No one P.O.V.) **_

_ "Jack? You there?" Kim locked the door, she had a big smile on her face, but it quickly faded when she saw Jack's expression. Jack put on a straight face then slowly approached her._

_ "Why didn't you tell me?" Kim cocked her head to the side. Then realization hit. She thought to herself, _

_ "No, he couldn't have found out. Or did he?" _

**(Kim P.O.V.) **

I didn't want Jack to know that I knew he was talking about... yet. So I just played dumb.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" I said unconvincingly. He walked slowly towards me. Jack stopped when he saw something on the kitchen table. I raise an eyebrow. He picked up a letter. My eyes widen with fear. _"Please, don't let it be the letter from Dr. Diaz." _I said over and over in my head. Carefully, he opened it slowly. He was obviously angry and confused. The silence was killing me as he read the letter, seemingly over and over and slowly. The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. I just stood frozen in my spot. My worst fears can true, it was the letter from Dr. Diaz, I bit my lip until it bled. Jack holds it up.

"Does this refresh, your memory?" His eyes were glassy and wrote confuse, anger, and... a bit of happiness? My shoulders slumped and I dropped the bags of grocery I had, now my eyes were glassy.

"Jack. I-I was going to tell you." Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. His fists were clenched together, making them white. In my head I was debating whether to reach my hand out to him or not. After a while, he opened his still glassy eyes.

"I can't talk to you right now." With that, Jack grabbed his car keys, kissed my now wet cheek, and went toward the back door. I was still frozen in place, not knowing to do. "I'm going to the Dojo. I'll see you later." He muttered then slammed the door shut. I wince. More tears started to fall. I fall to my knees, then to a sitting position on my butt, I crawled a little to the side to lean on the stove. I sobbed into my knees.

_"Why me?"_

**Meanwhile (Jack P.O.V.) **

When I go to the Dojo, I started to kick and punch the dummy until I heard a voice.

"Jack?" I was breathing heavy. I turn around and saw Rudy. "What are you doing here?" I went to one of the benches closest to the lockers and wrapped my towel around my neck. I gave him a look. His face soften. "Oh, you found out didn't you?" That made me even more angry, I clenched my fists again. Rudy took a seat across from me. "Look, I know you're angry right now. I understand that. But this finally the first time Kim is actually calling you for your help. Remember all the times when she said she never needed help? Well, you still were always there. And this is when she actually needs you. She didn't want to tell you because she was scared. For both of you two. She also didn't want to tell you the other thing because, well because, you already protect her enough, how much more if she told you? You know Kim doesn't like being looked as weak. Trust me she isn't." Suddenly...

**Few hours ago. (No one P.O.V.)**

Grace, Kelsey, Jerry, and Eddie came in from the back door laughing with big smiles at the Anderson household. Still laughing Grace says,

"Yo, Anderson!" Grace turned and saw Kim on the ground, crying, and curled up into a ball. She and the others gasped. "KIM!" Kim just groaned. Grace kneeled in front of her as well as Kelsey. The guys just stood around her, looking at her worried. "What happened?" Her response was another groan.

"Come on Kim, we gotta help you up." Kelsey said while grabbing her left hand and arm and bringing her up. Kim hiccupped while saying,

"He knows." The four looked at each other, worried. They all thought that her and Jack would be celebrating right now. But the four didn't know that he would know about her heart problem yet.

"Come on, let's help her up." Grace gave a look at Kelsey. Grace couldn't even stand up by herself, how much more with a person? Kelsey scowled at her. "I meant the guys." Grace rolled her eyes as Jerry helped her up before carrying Kim, bridal style to Jack and hers' room. The four tucked her into the bed and again went around Kim. Kim hugged one pillow, thinking to herself that it was Jack. Grace sat on the foot of the bed, rubbing Kim's legs, up and down. While Kelsey was on Jack's side of the laying down with her elbow propped up on the pillow and chin in her hand. The boys just stood next to her. Eddie nudged her.

"He'll come around, don't worry. I mean it's really hard to process that he has a child now. I would be freaking out too." Eddie said, then looked at Kelsey. Kelsey's eyes widen and frantically shook her head "no".

"Yeah, I was really shocked and still am that I er we have a child now." Jerry agreed looking Grace, she smiled at him while rubbing her own stomach. Kim stood up in a sitting position.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you guys leave? I just wanna be alone for a while." She says before flopping down on her pillow, angry and frustrated. The four shared a worried look, but they understood. Kelsey brushed hair out of Kim's face before saying.

"Ok, but you know where to find us." Grace nodded while patting her leg. Soon enough the four left and Kim fell asleep crying.

**Present(Jack P.O.V.)  
**Suddenly, Rudy's phone went off. He took out his IPhone from his back pocket. His eyes widen for a second before he stuffed it back in.

"That was Grace, she said they found Kim on the kitchen floor crying; Jerry brought her up in your guys' room." Rudy's face went really serious by now while I had a shock face. "Jack, you have to go to her." I stood up with wide eyes and the same shock face.

"You're right. I gotta go." I tossed Rudy the keys to the Dojo. I ran out saying. "THANKS RUDY!" It had been really dark by now and I didn't feel like driving so I just ran straight home. No stopping. All 100 miles. A few times I saw girls staring at me and whistling at me. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down. Oh, just great, I was shirtless. I roll my eyes and continued to run home. I barge into the back door. I put my hands on my knees. Boy, I was tired, for one; I just finished working out so I was already tired and for two; I just ran 100 miles. Shaking my head, I grab a quick drink before running upstairs. When I got to our room I saw Kim hugging the sheets, tight, and sleeping. Although I could tell that she had been crying. _"Oh, Kim. I'm sorry."_I thought. Still shirtless and in my grey sweatpants, I climb into bed next to her. I brought her close to my chest. I felt her stir and look up. She looked at me with half open and half closed eyes.

"Jack?" She says hoarsely. I stroked her hair and whisper,

"Shh, go to sleep." She yawns

"Ok." Kim then wraps her arms around my waist. I fall asleep as soon as she does so. What can I say, I was tired. I had a dreamless sleep.

**(Hey! What do you think? I'm sooooo sorry I didn't update soon. But I have sooo much homework! I promise I'll try to update sooner. Review, Favorite, and Follow please :). Thank you to all who did! It means a lot, it gives me motivation to write! I love you all!) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets come out**

_Chapter 4;(Kim P.O.V.)_

I woke up with strong arms around my waist. Knowing who it was, I turned around slowly in his arms. I groan as I did, my head hurts. I watched Jack peacefully slept, seeing his bare chest go up and down. Biting my lip, I carefully and slowly brushed away a piece of curling brown hair out of his face. He stirred a bit, I smiled as I dragged my finger softly to his cheek, his jaw line, neck, stopping at his brown necklace his great grandfather gave him before he died. Half smiling, I played with the green orb in the middle. I abruptly stopped, feeling sick. My eyes widen, I quickly but carefully unwrapped the tight arms around me. When I finished, I got off the huge bed, tip toed ran to the bathroom. Thank God, I got in the toilet in time because bile started coming up. I think Jack heard me because right when I finished the 3rd round of throwing up, I looked up and saw him half asleep in the door way. I gave him a small smile before throwing up again, he then walked over to me, sat down, and rubbed my back as I threw up. I whimpered as I finished, Jack held me close in his chest, stroking my hair, and rubbing my back while rocking us back and forth. He whispered small little nothings in my ear, occasionally he'd kissed my forehead. After a while, I stood up and brushed my teeth. On the corner of my eye, I saw Jack stand up and flush the bile down. Finishing up, I saw him walk towards me with arms open. He hugged me when he was close enough, I of course hugged him back, I loved his hugs. I heard him say,

"I'm sorry." in my neck. I shook my head and pulled away from him. He puts his forehead on my head. We stared in each others' eyes. I, again, bring my finger up to curl a piece of his brown hair. My eyes started to blur, but I didn't let the tears fall.

"I'm sorry, I didn't tell you and that you found out that way." I said giving him a sad half smile. Jack gave me a sad half smile in return.

"We're really having a baby." He whispers. I smile huge now. I nod, our foreheads still together.

"We've having a baby." I repeat and whisper to him. We both had matching smiles now. I stare at his lips, wanting to kiss him. Jack does it for me, he smashed his lips against mine, of course I melt into the kiss. Things got pretty heated soon because Jack pushed me against the wall and started to make out with me. His hands were on either side of my head. Soon we took it to the bedroom. ;)

**LATER! **

We both flopped down on the bed, tired. Suddenly we heard a knock on our bedroom door.

"WHAT?" Jack and I yell.

"It's us!" A familiar voice said. Jack and I roll our eyes and pull the sheets higher and sit up.

"GO AWAY!" Jack yells back at them. But of course, they picked the bedroom lock.

"Haha! Told you I could pick a lock." Jerry says to Grace next to him while popping up his shirt collar. "GRACE!" He glared at Grace. She rolled her eyes and sat on my side on the bed, Jerry on the other. The rest of the gang filed in, including Milton and Julie.

"What part of go away do you guys do not understand?" Jack says.

"Oh, we defiantly understand the term of it, but we decided to come anyway." Julie says sitting on Jack's foot side. Jack and I look at each other that said, "Why do we have crazy friends?"

"Plus we're starving." Eddie says, who was standing by the other side of the bed. Everyone looked at me. I throw my hands in the air.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like cooking today." Kelsey says whining. I cross my arms across my bare chest, still holding up the thin bed sheet, and roll my eyes. Kelsey threw me one of Jack's longer shirts and threw Jack new sweatpants. We put it on.

I got up and started towards the door. I turn to face them. I held my arms out.

"Well? Don't you guys want food?" Everyone's eyes, including Jack's lit up and ran past me, minus Jack. "WAIT! YOU NEED A COOK TO GET FOOD!" I yell out. But they were already down stairs. Jack, who was next to me, spoke up,

"How did Grace run that fast?" He says pointing down the stairs with a scrunched up face. I threw my hands up agian and shook my head. We then went down. Soon enough, I cooked up some mac and cheese, ribs, fries, and salad. Just when Jack and I out down the food on the table, everyone went at it.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Jack said breaking up the ball of hands in the middle. " Leave some for us _animals_!" He says. I laugh as everyone started fighting over food again. When Jack finally got his food, he noticed that I was just standing there watching, amused. Food in his mouth, he raised an eyebrow, and pointed at the now few hands in the middle. I shook my head and pointed to the kitchen. I held a one minute sign and come back with chicken soup. Jack nodded in understanding. I loved how we could understand each other with simple actions. I then walked over to the table, careful not to spill the soup and took my place next to Jack.

We had almost finished the huge hefty dinner, we Grace stopped suddenly. She dropped her fork, looked into space, grabbed Jerry's arm and yelled.

"JERRY! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!" His eyes widen at something.

**(HI! LOL. Sorry it took so long to update but I was working on my other story, "I Dont Really Like You." and my one-shot "You're the only one." So what do you think? What happened to Grace? Review, Follow, and Favorite please. Thanks to those who did! I appreciate it :)) **


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets come out

_Chapter 5;(Jerry P.O.V.)_

My eyes widen at the sight of blood dripping down her jeans and the chair.

"Jerry." She says weakly before passing out, I catch her before she fell to the ground. As she did, everyone stood up and yelled,

"GRACE!" Everything happened so fast, 5 huge men came with a stretcher and place my baby girl, Grace. Fast forward, I was in the ambulance holding Graces' hand. Through it all I had been speechless. I didn't know what was happening, why it was. 10 minutes later we were at the hospital. The men pushed her quickly through the emergency hospital doors, I with her holding her hand of course. That was until a person stop me.

"Sir, you cannot come pass here." This made me angry.

"BUT SHE'S MY WIFE!" I yell at the idiot.

"Look.-" I cut him off in rage.

"NO, YOU LISTEN! SHE IS IN PAIN AND I'M NOT THERE FOR HER! I MADE A VOW-" I was cut off by Kim and Jack holding me back.

"Jerry, she's going to be fine. Just wait and sit with us here." Kelsey said calmly in front of me while moving her hands up and down. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and shook off Kim and Jack's tight grip on me, then said,

"Fine." I slump my shoulders and started to walk back. Kim hugged my right arm tightly and rested her head on my shoulders. Lightly, I shook it off then put her arms around my waist and my arm around her shoulder. Kelsey came and did the same thing. It may seem that we are the ones that are married but over the years we have got so close, it was scary. We were all practically siblings. I hear Jack, Milton, Julie, and Eddie trail behind us. When we got to the waiting area, Kim and Kelsey soon accidentally fell asleep in my arms. Jack and Eddie saw and got them off of me and slowly switched to their own arms/partner. Time slowly passed by, no word was said from the doctor yet. Everyone, but me, already fell asleep in the small, uncomfortable waiting chairs. I just sat there, staring into space thinking of all the possibilities about what happened to my baby Grace. Sunset soon came by. I sighed, still no word. I then got frustrated and went to the front desk. I saw a young 20-30 year old women with glasses at the edge of her nose, typing away at the computer. She was wearing pink and yellow scrubs.

"Miss." I asked nicely. She ignored me. Rolling my eyes, I tried again, louder. "Miss." Again, she ignored me. I growled and just yelled. "MISS!" This made her roll her eyes and turn around. She looked at me and said,

"Yes?" She said in a Jersey accent.

"Can you please tell me what is going on with Grace Martinez, please?" I say folding my hands on the tall desk. She grunted, turned around to her computer again, and then shook her head. When she turned back to me, her face had somewhat soften.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm sorry. But Gracie just had a miscarriage. She is still unconscious, but I could still give you a pass to see her." Her face held a worried expressionhy. I put my hands in my hair and pulled at it, my face was now scrunched up. I was now doing an old habit that I had since I was 14.  
"WHAT?" I yell. The girl bit her lip and nodded. "No-no-no-no. YOU'RE JUST PLAYING WITH ME!" She shook her head. "STOP IT!" She shrug sadly. "OK YOU KNOW WHAT! I HAD IT WITH YOUR AD-" at this was climbing over the desk. Once again, my friends stopped me.

"Whoa, whoa, what's going on?" Jack asked worriedly. Tears had already gone down my face. I shove Kim and Jack off me and run away to find some peace.

**(Kim P.O.V.)**

I looked at the poor secretary. I was pretty sure that this hospital has had it with Jerry already.

"The sweetheart had a miscarriage and I don't think he took it great." She says in her Jersey accent. All of our jaws dropped. This was not good. "You 6 can still see her even though she's unconscious because she lost a lot of blood. But only 4 can go in at a time. " She gave us passes and we took it from her slowly. I felt Jack slip an arm around my waist, tight. I could tell he was scared, scared that this might happen to us because right now, I am. Everyone looked at each other. Kelsey, Julie, and I gave a look at each other.

"We'll go first so you guys can find Jerry and make sure he didn't kill himself already." Julie said. The guys just nodded. Us girls ran off to the narrow and long hallway to her room. Finally we stopped at the door that said 13B. Looking at each other, we slowly opened the door. Kelsey first went in, then Julie, then me. We gasp and shook our head sadly at the sight of Grace. She had wires all over her, a thin blue gown, and a thin white sheet covering her from her feet to her waist. Graces' regular tan-ish color was drained at was replace with a sickly pale color. Her stomach was still a bit big, but not as before. I knew it would take a few months for that to go down. She was somewhat peaceful right now. I put a hand over my stomach and gulp. While shaking my head, I stood frozen in place, and said a silent prayer for both Grace and I. I turn to my left and saw Kelsey looking down while biting her lip, I then turn to my right and saw Julie swaying back and forth on her heel while biting on her nails, an old habit these two had since we were 14. I lick my dry lips, due to having my mouth wide open for a long amount of time, and walk monotonously to Grace. I sit on a hard blue chair next to her and grab her hand. Lowering down the gate thing and lean my head on her shoulder. Quietly, I begged Grace to wake up.

**(Hi! Sorry for not updating in like 3 days or so. But 1.) I was busy writing my other stories, "I Don't Really Like You", which reminds me that I have to post/write a chapter by tonight and also a one-shot called, "You're The Only One". 2.) I had a Halloween Dance/I went trick-or-treating. LOL never too young for trick-or-treating. & 3.) This is going to sound so self centered, but I have a life. LOL. I'll try to post another one tonight, TRY. Soooo.. Thanks for all my Reviewers and Followers. THEY GIVE ME INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE! PLEASE KEEP DOING THAT! Love ya all! Remember, Review, Favorite, and Follow! :))**


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets Come out

_Chapter 6;(Grace P.O.V.)_

I wake up, not knowing where I was, what happened, and very, very, confused. I saw that duh, I was on a bed, a old box T.V. was hanging on the left corner next to a door. On the right side I saw another door next to some brown huge counter/cabinet. Looking to my left, I saw Kim holding my hand while her head was down in her arms, sitting in a chair. To my right I saw Kelsey in the same position, while Julie was sleeping on the couch/window sill, facing the window side. Groaning, I look down and saw a web of wires on me. I had still been confused, but at least I knew I where I was, at the hospital. But how did I end up here. Suddenly, my eyes widen, what if something happened to my baby? Unconsciously, I put a hand over my stomach, which made Kim wake up. When she saw me, her eyes widen and then she gave me a huge, tight, hug while saying,

"Oh, my god! GRACE! YOU'RE AWAKE!" which made the other two wake up. They both had the same reaction and I was squashed between all three of them. When they were done or at least when I had enough and pushed them all off me, I became even more confused. My face scrunched up.

"What happened? All I remember was that we were all eating breakfast or dinner-breakfast because you made us eat a few leftovers of last night. How did I even get here? And how is my baby?" I asked very quickly and firing them so many questions. I looked at all over them when they didn't respond. Kim bit her lip, Julie chewed at her nails, and Kelsey looked away. "Guys?" I asked them. Kim sighed and sat down on the bed by my legs.

"Grace." She closed her eyes and continued, "You got here by an ambulance and the reason why is because-because, you passed out. And then, you-your baby- it."Kim stuttered then stopped. My eyes were wide again, showing fear and a bit of confusion. I stood up, a hand still on my stomach.

"What?" I looked at everyone in the room, once again. They all had the same expression, sadness and pain. Kelsey put a hand over her mouth, tears threatening to spill.

"Grace." Kelsey says while looking me in the eyes and sitting down on the other side of my legs. She put a hand on my leg. "Grace, you had a miscarriage." My jaw dropped. Blinking away the tears, I say in shock,

"Wha-what?" All the girls had tears going down their face and a frown.

"Gracie, I'm sorry." Kim says.

"NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING ALL THIS IS A DREAM!" I then did what I never thought I'd ever do. I broke down and sobbed into my hands. The girls huddled around me and comforted me. I wrap my arms around my legs and pulled them into my chest. I keep saying, "My baby's gone, my baby's gone." Over and over. Finally when I thought I was finished. I looked up and Kim. "Why does this have to happen to me?" She shook her head and said,

"I don't know Grace, I don't know." Kim tried to put a hand to comfort me but I pushed it away.

"No, right now I want Jerry. I'm sorry." The three just looked at each other then nodded. Soon they all left, leaving me sobbing.

**(Kim P.O.V.) **

When we all left to find the guys, I couldn't help but notice the cries in the room. I felt really bad for Grace. This shouldn't have happened to her or Jerry. The two would never hurt a fly, I mean other than maybe mock us and joke around, but it's never of course serious. I guess the other two heard it two because they help a even more worried look on their face. Shaking my head sadly to them, we ran off in the long, narrow, halls of the hospital frantically trying to find the boys. At one point, when we reached a place where there was three hallways that split the one we were in, I say,

"We should split up. I'll go this way." I then ran off to the one on the left. Looking left and right, still trying to find them. Not looking where I was going, I bumped into someone. My hands were on the person's chest and the person had their arms around my waist. "Sorry." I then look up, Jack. I smile. He smiled back. "Where's Jerry?" He shrugged then said,

"I don't know, we've been looking for him the whole time. How can you find one person in a huge hospital?" Suddenly, as if by coincidence, behind the door on our left, held the cries of a certain, familiar someone. Jack and I look at each other and raise an eyebrow. I got out of his arms and walked slowly to the door. I felt Jack following me. Opening the door very slow, I peek in and saw that it had been dark. Opening the door wider, I saw that it had been the same set up like Graces' hospital room. But then I saw a person in the corner on the right side, just behind the bed. Hearing the cries coming from there, I look at Jack and he nodded. Grabbing his hand, I guided him in the room, by the bed, then very, very, very slowly behind the bed. We saw a person hunched down, sitting on the cold, dirty, hospital floor, sobbing in his arms and knees.

"Je-Jerry?" I say very softly. He looks up and I saw his tear-stained face. Jerry spread out his arms, meaning to give him a hug. I let go of Jack and go over to him. Sitting down on the cold hard floor, Jerry put his head on my lap while I patted**(?) **his head while saying, "Shh, it's ok. It's ok." He started to hiccup and I felt even worse about everything that was happening. Jack followed and went on his knees while trying to comfort him to.

**(OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE THE NEW KICKIN' IT TODAY? IT WAS AMAZING! LOL! SOOOOO JACK'S LAST NAME IS BREWER! I don't get it though, I think that Anderson has a much better ring to it though. Oh well. AND OMG DID YOU SEE THE PREVIEW FOR NEXT WEEKS? OMG JACK/LEO HOWARD AND KIM/OLIVIA HOLT ARE GOING TO KISS! EEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PP lol sorry SUPER EXCITED! Sorry I didn't update but I was working on something else. So how is it? Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! Thanks to those who did. You guys are the best and inspire me to keep on writing so keep it up please! I feel bad for Grace and Jerry though. :))**


	7. Chapter 7

_Secrets Come Out_

**Hey guys! I know lol, this time I'm starting with an author's note because I wanted to answer some things my reviewers said. Ok so, 1.) actually yes you can have a miscarriage 5 months into pregnancy because I researched it and I had health class. Yes, they do most OFTEN during 2-3 months but it can happen later too. 2.) I never even watched/heard of The Secret Life of the American Teenager. So, I'm not trying to like copy it. My story is different, I can assure you. Also it may seem sad at first but it gets better, don't worry. **

_Chapter 7 (Kim P.O.V.) _

Two months passed since the incident and it's Jack's birthday in a week. Jerry and Grace are still coping about the miscarriage, but little by little they're starting to accept it. Although at one point, the two were mad and jealous of Jack and I, but got over it quickly. I am now 4 months pregnant and I now have a tiny bump. Currently, I am pacing back and forth in our bathroom. I cursed myself for waiting the last minute to buy Jack a gift. Jack went to work today, which left me alone in the house and time to get him one. Thing is, I have no idea what to get him. Suddenly, I stop in my place and a light bulb went my head. It was perfect and I think that it was time to tell him anyway. Running down, I grab the car keys and start the car. Smirking, I drove to a place I haven't been in such a long time and that wasn't good. As I saw the huge, familiar, estate, I slowly parked in the driveway. Sighing before getting out, I knocked on the huge, white, double doors. Few minutes later, I heard a young woman's voice say,

"JUST A MINUTE!" I smiled as I recognized my old best friend's voice. Though we grown apart over the years, we still were very close. She was the one that keep all my secrets. ALL of them, even the ones I never told the guys and girls. Then, the huge door open. We both just stared at each. She had a mixed shock and happy face. I stared at her smiling huge. My eyes trailed down to her stomach she had a huge bump, she was pregnant! After a few minutes, she squealed and pulled me into as tight hug as she could, before yelling in my ear,

"KIMBERLY ANNE ANDERSON! OMG IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ACTUALLY HERE!" I smiled and hugged her back. I pull back and both of us put our hands on the side of each other's arm. Both of us suddenly yelled to each other a bunch of questions together,

"OMG! HOW MANY MONTHS? DID YOU FINALLY MARRY HIM? HOW ARE THEY? I MISS YOU SISTA! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER CALL ME BACK? DO YOU LIKE HATE ME OR SOMETHING?" I yell at her.

"HOW MANY MONTHS? HOW'S JACKY? HOW'S THE GANG? DO YOU STILL DO KARATE? WHY DO YOU STILL LOOK THIN EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE PREGNANT? I MISS YOU SISTA! WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER CALL ME BACK? DO YOU LIKE HATE ME OR SOMETHING?" She yelled at me. We both then realized we were jumping up and down excitedly. We pause and look at each other before laughing so loudly, the neighbor next door was staring at us. We just laughed even more loudly and harder. It was just like old times. Then I stopped and looked her in the eyes.

"I need to ask you something." She smirked knowingly. I nodded yes.

"Kim, duh, we'll let you. Besides ain't Jacky's 26th birthday coming up?"

"Yes, and I only have one week though."

"Well then come on in sista, we got a lot of work to do." I nodded again, and stepped into the mansion. Looking around, old memories started coming back. I smile and sigh. We aren't kids anymore, all of us are on the way to having kids of our own. It wasn't the same anymore.

**(Jack P.O.V.) **

I look at my watch, 6:00. Closing time. We usually close early on the week days because I knew that it would be in the way for school like it had been when all of us were much younger. Locking up, I saw Joan strolling around. She smirked when she saw me.

"Why hello Mr. Anderson. Where's the Mrs.?" I roll my eyes. Every time Joan would see me or Kim she would always tease us because when we first got together, she won a bet and then another when we got engaged and then another when we got married and I'm pretty sure that she has a bet going on for how many kids she thinks we'll have. She's always so giddy.

"Hi to you too Joan." I say before turning around to walk to my car. When I got home, I saw a note on the kitchen counter,

_Jack, _

_ Went out, be good, I'll probably be home late. Dinner's in the fridge. Don't set the house on fire. The gang lives next door._

_ Love you forever, _

_ Kim and little baby. :) _

I smile at the last part. It was just surreal that my dream girl was actually pregnant with my child. It just became real a few weeks ago. I started to heat up my dinner when something came to mind. Where was Kim and why is she going to be out late? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the front door slam. I turn and saw Kim. She looked sweaty, tired, and was breathing hard, but the expression on her face said something else, happiness, giddy, like she's hiding something.

"Hey, Jack. I came back sooner than I thought I would be." She lifted her hands and I saw the pizza box that I didn't see her come in with. "Pizza?" I just smile and grab the box from her.

"Where did you go anyway?" She just smiled slyly and shrugged.

"Just met an old friend again." I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Who?" Kim again smiled evilly.

"No one important." She says before grabbing the pizza slice from my hand then walking away.

**(Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while too much homework lol. So, who is the girl Kim met up with? What is Kim going to give Jack? Is this good? Do y'all like it? PLEASE Review, Favorite, and Follow. Thanks to those who did. I love y'all :) Keep it up please. It inspires me to keep writing. Btw quick question what is R/R? I know it means review but what else?) **


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 8; (Jack P.O.V.)_

I had finally had enough with it. Today as well as every day since last week, I woke up alone to a note that said,

_Jack, _

_ Out. Back later. Call you later. Don't worry. I love you. Breakfast and dinner in fridge, be good. I love you. _

_ Kimmy. _

Grumbling, I crumpled it up and threw it in the trash. Standing up, I put my head in my hands and groan loudly. She forgot that it was my birthday. My own wife of 6 months and best friend of 13 years didn't remember that is was my birthday. As weird as it was, I just went down and continued the regular lonely morning.

**(Kim P.O.V.) **

This morning I woke up with Jack's arms around my waist and head lightly in between my boobs and bump in my stomach. I smile to myself. But I knew that, as much as I wanted to stay, I had to leave. I had finally got everything figured out. We (me and the gang) all decided that we were going to have all our family and friends come to the Dojo and when Jack comes in for work, we have a surprise party for him. Hands on my hips, I looked around the room. I felt someone behind me.

"I think we did a pretty good job. There's no more pizza stain and smell at least so we should get credit for that." I turn around. Grace. I nodded. It was true. The Dojo looked very different. For one, we removed all the dummies, lockers, benches, and trophies, then we set up a mic stand with a DJ booth and couple of chairs next to it. By where the lockers used to be, we set up a really long table with a lot of chairs. Then where the other benches were, we set up a really long food table. Along with everything, there was chairs here and there. Up on the ceiling and everywhere in the Dojo there were streamers, balloons, and on the wall where the lockers used to be, it said "HAPPY 26TH BIRTHDAY JACK!" circular table for gifts that was already filled. By the front door, behind where the trophies used to be, there was a Smiling and happy with our work, I turn to the DJ set. Lightly dragging my finger on the mic set. This was it. Here goes nothing.

"You know, you're going to be fine." I turn around. Jerry and my eldest sister, Morgan, they both had their arms crossed on their chest. I just silently nodded. Everyone was already here, making small conversation, my family, the gang, Rudy, and his wife and our old teacher, Mrs. Gillespie or Bethany, Phil, Bobby, Joan, Lonnie and some other good friends, but _they _weren't here yet. I frown, I could have swore I put 12:00, considering Jack wakes up late on weekends. Even the DJ is here. Suddenly the front doors of the Dojo slammed open. 5 people came in.

"YO, THE PARTY DON'T START TIL I WALK IN!" Oh that voice. Amy Anderson said. **(Guess where I got the idea to name her that?) **Yep. They were here, Jack's family, his dad, Todd, mom, Randye, sister, Amy, her husband, Bradley, and his grandfather. Shaking my head, I grab the box from her and say,

"You're late." She shrugged uncaringly while grabbing Bradley's hand, walking away. I put the box on the table. I hugged the other three before getting interrupted by Jerry,

" HOLY CHIZ! YO JACK'S COMING!" My eyes widen, I turned off the lights while everyone hid somewhere in the Dojo. I went outside in the front, put my hands behind my back, and put on a big, weird smile. At the end of the mall, I see Jack with his IPhone in his hand, the other searching for his keys in his pockets. Jack hadn't notice me until he was a few feet from me. When he did, he rose an eyebrow.

"Kim? What are you doing here?" I still had that weird smile. Jack gave me a weird look. "And what is up with you? Do you even know what today is?" As much as I didn't want to do it, I did it for the sake of the party.

"Um I got lost? And I believe it's uh Saturday." He scoffed and pushed out of the way. Slowly following him, I turned on the lights. Everyone then jumped out and said,

"SUPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACK!" I looked at him, he had a pure shocked face. Jack froze where he was. I went on my tip toes and whispered in his ear,

"You didn't think I'd really forget now would you?" He turned to face me, shaking his head with a half smile. Jack hugged me,

"I swear you will be the death of me." I laugh. As he let go of me, he gets attacked by Amy.

"JACKY!" She squeal. Jack stood there confused and shock. I was guessing he didn't recognize her... yet, anyway. Jack grabbed her shoulders and studied her face. "Oh, come on, please don't tell me you don't recognize your own sister?" She winks.

"Amy?" Amy nodded her head up and down fast. He laughs before pulling her back in a hug. "What are you doing here? How? What?" Jack says confused while grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Kim." That was all she said before getting out of his grip to go by the snack table. Turning to me again, he says,

"I love you, you know that?" I smile and gave him a quick kiss. One or so by one, we greeted everyone, when we finished, I knew that I still had to get through one more thing. Just one more thing. _"It can't be that hard can it? This is easy. It's just our family. No one else. Just me and Jack and family. Easy." _My thoughts were interrupted by Jack who nudged my shoulder. I look up to him and smile and laugh nervously. I got this. Kimberly Anne Crawford-Anderson doesn't get scared. I'm strong. I tried to calm and reassure myself, but it wasn't working.

(**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in over a week or so, but 1.) I had so much homework 2.) I have other priorities 3.) My computer broke down twice this week. 4.) I had science fair which needed a lot of my tending. Yep. So, can you finally guess what Kim's other secret is? Like who her old best friend was? This was just a filler so, I'm sorry. By the way, sorry I had to throw in a few out of characters but you'll see why later they are important. Oh and if you guys ever read my other story 'What Happened to you?" it's sort of similar but this is a much better version since now I have experience and better stuff. And if you still like that story, I'm sorry but I'm going to discontinue it because everyone was right I had too many OCs. It was because I had been a beginner. Thank you those who actually put time to read this and well, please do your part and REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! I love all my reviewers, they inspire me to continue this story. I LOVE YOU! Sorry for such long AN:)) **


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets come out

_Chapter 9;_

"Here goes nothing." I mumble to myself as I walked over to Wayne, the DJ, and Jerry by the set. Jerry nudged me,

"Hey, you'll be alright. Just pretend that it's just you in your old bedroom rocking out." He says quite smartly. He winks. I knew that over the years, MOST of his childish ways were gone and he matured. But he's still a confused, funny, child at heart. Suddenly, I rethought what he said, I then punched him in the arm, hard.

"HEY!" I say loudly through the blasting music. I could hear Jerry laugh. I shook my head, while I walked over to the mic, at the same time, I whispered to my belly, "Wish mommy luck please." Eyeing the room, I saw that Jack had his back towards me, talking to Mis-er Bethany and Rudy by the office. Grace and the girls were giggling in the corner closest to where the lockers used to be. My parents were on the other side of where the trophies used to be, talking to Jack's parents and Grandfather. Milton, Bobby, and Eddie were hanging out at the snack table. Lastly, Joan, Phil, Lonnie, and some of our other friends were talking and dancing in the middle of the Dojo. All too wrapped up in their own conversations that they didn't even notice me. I look at Jerry. He gave me a thumbs up. Nodding at him as the other song ended, the song that I was about to sing started. Gripping the mic till my knuckled turned white I sang the first line.

_You just keep tuggin, pushin, pullin, all my little heart strings  
Got me all tied up in knots, anytime I see your face  
Oh, it brings out, it brings out the girl in me  
Don't know just how you did it, but you got me real good  
Hook line and sinker like I knew you could,  
But you don't even notice, boy I wish you would  
I can't help myself  
_

At this point my nerves started going away, the tight grip on the mic loosen.

_I can't help but smile, every time I see your face  
If we never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away_

**Meanwhile (Jack P.O.V.) **

I was just talking to Rudy about the Dojo when he shook his head, smiled big, and pointed behind me. Confused I did, then turned back to him. My eyes then widen and then I did a double take. My mouth dropped when I saw that Kim was the one that was actually singing. She was amazing! When Kim turned her attention to me she gave me nervous eyes. I could tell she was worried that she wasn't good.

_I think you might be close to perfect, cause you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out of a magazine,  
Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream, (oh oh oh)  
I can't help myself, now my secrets out_

_I can't help but smile, every time I see your face_  
_If we never met, I bet you don't know my name_  
_Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy_  
_Cause my heart is yours to have hold or break_  
_How do you get to be so close and be so far away_  
_I can't help but smile, every time I see your face_

By this time people were inching closer and closer to the makeshift stage, dancing. My expression hadn't changed. All of a sudden, Amy nudged me. I looked at her, realizing that Rudy and Bethany left. Amy smiled and winked. I leaned to her ear,

"Wait, you knew about this?" I yell over the music. She nodded then leaned to my own ear.

"I've known since Freshman year." My mouth dropped even lower. "But then I went to collage during junior year, which was the time she was going to go on the talent show." She paused. "But then she got nervous because I wasn't there and the others caught her which made her nervous to do it as everyone kinda made comments. Like good ones but she was still nervous without me comforting her, so instead she just forgot about it and let her dream go." After she said that, Kim finished the last verse.

_If we never met, I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind, I think that I might be goin crazy  
Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away (oh, oh, oh)  
How do you get to be so close and be so far away_

I look at Amy again.

"She may be Kim Jack, but she's still a person. And people get nervous too." Amy turned her attention back to Kim. Everyone in the Dojo was going wild. Kim bit her lip, which drove me crazy, and looked at me worried. I gave her a smile, thumbs up, and cheered along.

**(Kim P.O.V.) **

In the middle of my song, I saw Amy and Jack talking. I got worried about what she was going to say but continued on with the song. When I finished, everyone was going wild. I bit my lip and looked at Jack to see what he thought. Jack smiled huge and sweetly while cheering along and giving me a thumbs up. For the first time, I finally felt confiedent of my singing talent/voice. After a while everyone demanded for me to sing a another song, blushing, I nodded at Jerry and he turned on another song that I wrote when I was younger. Then, I forgot to do something, so I gave Jerry a one minute sign, they nodded.

"Uh, before I start this other song, I just wanted to say, Happy Birthday Jack! I love you!" With that, my next song started.

My pulse starts racing from the words that you say  
And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue  
That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on

Dancing around, I started to move around.

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

At this time I was rocking out. All my nervousness was gone, I was confiendt and happy.

Close your mouth now baby don't say a word  
Cause you ain't saying nothing  
I ain't already heard  
Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud  
And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

As I was almost done with the song, Grace and the girls went next to me and started dancing. I smiled it had felt like old times again.

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
Cause I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello

Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh (X5)

You don't have to try too hard  
You already have my heart  
You don't got a thing to prove  
I'm already into you  
So

Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now  
I'm so, so good to go  
Don't say Don't say good night you know  
You had me hello (X3)  
Don't say Don't say good night you know

You had me hello!

When I finished, I smiled huge. Everyone then started cheering loudly once more. After everyone had calmmed down, I waved and then gave the mic once more to Jerry, who put on music. Walking to Jack, I stop in front of. Biting my lip, and rubbing my upper arm, I say,

"I hope you're not mad at me. This was technically my birthday present to you." Jack smiled sweetly at me once more, and shook his head. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I could never be mad at you." He paused to cup on of my cheek. "I love you too much. I'm just sad you didn't tell me before, you have a beautiful voice." I gave him a half smile. I hug him tight, he doing the same thing.

"I love you too."

**(Hey, I hope you like it! I know it's not my best work and it kinda sucks but still.. So what will happen next? Haha I didn't leave any cliffys so I can't really ask you that much questions. Oh but I meant from the last chapter was "We Found you" is discontinued :( I know but this is a better version then that. But yeah I guess "What Happened to you" is also true because I discontinued that too... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! Y'all inspire me to continue! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO DID! KEEP IT UP! Oh and sooo sorry for not updating sooner! BTW; "I Don't Really Like You" new chapter later! ) **


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 10; (Jack P.O.V.)_

Two weeks, two weeks since my surprise birthday party. Currently, I was in the Dojo practicing with my students. Kim had been watching, although I think she just wanted to watch me and my abs, either way.. Jerry and Grace were at Falafel Phils' on a date as well as Eddie and Kelsey. Julie and Milton were apparently at the museum again. It was now the end of practice.

"Good job guys, Matt, keep practicing!" I say leading them out. After I did so, I felt arms around my waist. Smiling, I turn around, Kim. Leaning down, I kissed her softly.

"You know, you should stay like this more often." Kim says smirking before walking back to the benches. Shaking my head, I followed her. Just as I was about to go to the lockers to get my shirt, the Dojos' front doors slammed opened. Kim and I flinched. The whole gang came running in. Kim and I looked at each other with a weird face. Once everyone filed in Grace, who as well as everyone else was out of breath, said or more like screamed,

"OH MY GOD! AHH! GUESS WHAT?"

"What?" Kim says standing up.

"YO! CHECK IT!" Jerry yells before heading over to the T.V. we put in the wall nearest to the office door. He turned it on and put the volume all the way up.

**On the T.V.**

"Hey Ryan here with Bella, that last one was One Direction with "Kiss You", with their newest top hit single."

"I don't know about you Ryan but I think that I will love their new album, "Take me Home"."

"Agreed. Now, for a new girl in the biz. Now Bella, this girl became an internet sensation overnight! Over 1,000,00 views in both of her videos and songs! Can you believe it?"

"Yes Ryan, I believe that this girl will be the Next Big Thing! HERE WE GOO! HAD ME HELLO BY KIMBERLY ANDERSON!"

*Plays Had Me Hello*

**End T.V. (Kim P.O.V.) **

My mouth dropped.

"No way!" The gang nodded. Jack nudged me. He and I had a matching shocked look. Suddenly, there was loud banging in front of the Dojos' door. Jack and I walked to the archway to get a better look. I couldn't believe my eyes, there were cameras, posters, girls, and boys trying to get in. There was screams, yelling, and people asking questions. Listening I heard some of them clearly,

"HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE FAMOUS?"

"KIM RUMORS HAS IT YOU'RE PREGNANT HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DEAL WITH IT WHILE DOING CONCERTS?"

"KIM CAN I HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?"

"OMG! WHAT GAVE YOU THE INSPIRATION TO SING?"

"WHO DID YOU WRITE THE SONG FOR?"

"IS IT TRUE YOU'RE MARRIED?"

"HOW OLD ARE YOU REALLY?"

"Can you believe it Kim? You're popular! Everyone loves you!" Kelsey exclaimed.

"Ryan and Bella were right! You could be the next big thing!" Grace says. Eddie scoffs.

"More like, already the big thing!" he says. I smile to myself. But then realization hit me. Turning around with my heel, I say putting my hands on my hips while raising my eyebrow,

"Wait, wait, how did it get on the internet anyway?" Everyone looked door while saying,

"Uh, uh, you know." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Did you guys had something to do with this?" Everyone, minus Jack, said in a high pitched voice,

"WHATTTT?" I shook my head.

"Now, how are we going to get out of here?" I ask the idiots- I mean my friends. Jack opened his mouth to speak but 3 people finally broke in. Jack jumped protectively in front of me, and got into a fighting stance. There was two burly dark skinned guarding the door and one skinny man who freely walked in. They were all wearing black suits and black sun glasses.

"Who are you?" Jack asked defensively. The mysterious man then said,

"Calm down." Pausing, he took off his glasses, and then said, "Name's George. I'm the top record producer for Vevo." Pausing he pointed to me. I pointed to myself and mouthed "me?" "Yes you. Saw you on You Tube. Fell in love with the voice. Why I'm here you ask? I'm here to offer you a record deal." George says. All of our mouths dropped once more. "Well Kim? What do you say? Sign with me and I could make you bigger than One Direction, Justin Beiber, and Selena Gomez combined. You will be world wide. Can you picture it?" He says. I looked around the room. My friends and Jack still had a shocked face. We had all been speechless. I mean come on, who wouldn't this is a once in a life time offer.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered. George smiled and then chuckled. Walking over to me, he then put an arm around my shoulder. He then looked up and used hand motions while saying,

"Look, Kim, Kimberly, Kimmy, I know this is a lot to take in but I can assure you this isn't a dream. Think about it, Kim." Still stuttering, Jack then held a one minute sign to him and pulled me aside. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Kim, you gotta accept this. It's a once in a life time offer, and it's litterally right in front of you. Look, Kim, Amy told me this has been your dream since forever and no one is stopping you. George and the gang is right. Trust me." I nodded unsure. I turn back to George, gave him a half, unsure, smile, and then said,

"Uh, George, I think that,-

**(HAHAH! CLIFFY! So what will Kim do? Will she accept? Will everything change? What is going to happen next? Btw; OMMMGGG I'M CRYING RIGHT NOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT LEO IS DATING ERIKA! SHE IS HIS GYM BUDDY/ AND OR TRAINER! LIKE WTF! THEY'VE BEEN DATING FOR THREE WEEKS NOW! MY LITTLE LEOLIVIA HEART IS BROKEN! BOTH OF THEM ARE TAKEN AND DATING SOMEONE! SERIOUSLY SADDEST DAY OF MY LIFE! Ugh, sorry rant over. PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! LOVE Y'ALL! KEEP IT UP) **


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 11; (Kim P.O.V.) _

_ Previously _

_"Agreed. Now, for a new girl in the biz. Now Bella, this girl became an internet sensation overnight! Over 1,000,00 views in both of her videos and songs! Can you believe it?" _

_ "Yes Ryan, I believe that this girl will be the Next Big Thing! HERE WE GOO! HAD ME HELLO BY KIMBERLY ANDERSON!" _

_ *Plays Had Me Hello*_

_ There was two burly dark skinned guarding the door and one skinny man who freely walked in. They were all wearing black suits and black sun glasses. _

_ "Who are you?" Jack asked defensively. The mysterious man then said, _

_ "Calm down." Pausing, he took off his glasses, and then said, "Name's George. I'm the top record producer for Vevo." Pausing he pointed to me. I pointed to myself and mouthed "me?" "Yes you. Saw you on You Tube. Fell in love with the voice. Why I'm here you ask? I'm here to offer you a record deal." George says. All of our mouths dropped once more. "Well Kim? What do you say? Sign with me and I could make you bigger than One Direction, Justin Beiber, and Selena Gomez combined. You will be worldwide. Can you picture it?" He says. I looked around the room. My friends and Jack still had a shocked face. We had all been speechless. I mean come on, who wouldn't this is a once in a life time offer. _

_ "Wha-what?" I stuttered. George smiled and then chuckled. Walking over to me, he then put an arm around my shoulder. He then looked up and used hand motions while saying, _

_ "Look, Kim, Kimberly, Kimmy, I know this is a lot to take in but I can assure you this isn't a dream. Think about it, Kim." Still stuttering, Jack then held a one minute sign to him and pulled me aside. He put his hands on my shoulders._

_ "Kim, you gotta accept this. It's a once in a life time offer, and it's literally right in front of you. Look, Kim, Amy told me this has been your dream since forever and no one is stopping you. George and the gang is right. Trust me." I nodded unsure. I turn back to George, gave him a half, unsure, smile, and then said, _

_ "Uh, George, I think that,-_ " I pause and look at Jack. "that I can't tak- " I was interrupted as the stupid Dojo doors slammed opened again. I groan, I was really getting tired of this.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! HOLD THE TELEPHONE! " It was Amy. "I already know her, phew. Sorry that was a long run. I meant that I know she'll say no. SOOOOOO, here." Amy then gave George a CD of some sort. All of us leaned over trying to take a peek.

"What's this?" George asked. Amy smirked and put her hands on her hips.

"It's a CD, duh." George gave a blank look at her. She rolled her eyes. "Look, we've already recorded everything, all _you _have to do is put your company's name on it. I figured Kim would say no because of the baby. So, I dug up old songs that she recorded before and put them together. My plan is that you will advertise _her _for a month. Then the next month, release her album. If I calculated right, it should be out for 2 months before people demand for more, which means Kim shall be 7 months. During the next month we'll release singles until we go mia and on hiatus so that she can take care and have the baby. After 2 months, she'll be back on her feet and she can release another album and go to concerts, et cetera, et cetera." Amy says pacing back and forth as she says so. All of us looked at her shocked. She stopped in front of us. "What? I knew this meant a lot to you Kim and I knew that so did the baby so I thought of something like a compromise. So what do you say George?"

"That's the most brilliant thing I have ever heard! Would you want to work for us?" He says dumbfounded at the statement she just said. Amy smiled and shook her head,

"No, I have a family of my own to raise. Maybe next time." She says before striding out. I look at Jack, he had a raised eye brow. George and the rest of the gang looked at me. I smile,

"I'll sign." Everyone cheered. George gave me a smile.

"Well, since everything is already done, all you have to do is sign a contract, take some photos, go to a few interviews, and according to the woman who just ran in, the CD will be released in 2 months."

"And, I'll be happy to guide you to the office." Jack guided him to the office, I turn to Grace. She shook my shoulders and jumped up and down.

"AHHHH I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING! OH MY GOD! WE GET TO GO ON TOURS!" She paused. "WE GET TO MEET ONE DIRECTION!" Grace squealed like a school girl. Jerry held up the one minute sign and scrunched up his face.

"One Direction? Aren't you guys too old for them?" He says as a matter-of-factly.

"NO! SHUT UP JERRY!" All of us girls yelled together. Jerry was so shook up and surprise, he fell to the ground.

"EARS!" He says covering his ears. I shook my head at him as I walked to the office for the waiting contract.

**One month later. **

It had been crazy for the whole month, the radio had been playing my two songs over and over. Trust me, my two songs got annoying real soon. Then we had to do so many photo shoots, interviews, and had to deal with the paparazzi. On top of that, food cravings started. I remember the first thing that I craved, chicken and pickles together. Today, Jack and I had to do three major things. 1.) I had a radio interview. 2.) We got to find the sex of the baby and 3.) At midnight, we get to go to Wal-Mart for the midnight release of my new CD. The company decided to call it; The Real Me. Personally, I didn't really like it, but they were producing it and I will finally have my dream job. My thoughts were interrupted by Jack. I look at him.

"What are you thinking about?" I smile at him we were on our way to the hospital. I shrug. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. It was Ryan calling for my radio interview.

"Hi Ryan."

"Hey Kim! What's up?" I smile.

"Nothing, driving around." He laughed.

"Alright, today's the big day, you're album will finally be out! Excited?"

"Uh, definitely. I- This has been my dream and it's finally coming true."

"What are your plans for concerts?"

"Um, that's not planned yet but.." I trailed off.

"Do you think that what with you about 5 months now, will the baby be in the way?"

"I don't really think so, after all I DID tell you about the plan me and my manager came up with sooo, " I say trailing off once more. It had been came to a decision that Amy was going to be my manager since she DID came up with plan.

"Awesome, now we got some fans here for ya and they've got some questions for you." I smile.

"Great! I'd be happy to answer questions!" I exclaim.

"Alrighty, here's Jessica from Chicago!" Ryan says. A different voice, who I believe is named Jessica, came on,

"Hi Kim! OMG I am SUCH a big fan! I love you! Even if you only have two songs! I am so in love with your music, I am camping outside at Wal-Mart until midnight for your album! I'm super pumped!" I smile huge.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I could practically feel her smiling through the phone as she squealed.

"So, I always wanted to know this about you or any other celebraity because I just find it so interesting. Who is your celebraty crush? Whether if it was from when you were young or now, I wanna know." She squealed once more. I smile and laugh. Jack took his eyes off the road for just a second and looked at me. I gave him a sheepish smile.

"Ummm, my husband's right next to me so I'll probably be dead if I say. Haha. I'm kidding. But I remember when I was about 16 my girls and I used to and still do love One Direction. I remember being sooo obessed with Harry Styles. Haha, but I wouldn't trade anything for my Jackie." I say holding the hand that was on my thigh. Jessica laughed. Jack was just looking weird before turning back to the road before shaking his head. The questions went on with many different girls and I actually had a fun time. When we finally got to the hospital, Jack checked us in. I trailed off to the waiting room. Jack sat next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. Smiling I nudged him. "Hey," I say softly. He put his chin on my shoulder and looked at me at me with a smile. Leaning in, I kissed him. Pulling a away, he put his forehead on mine. Just as we were about to kiss once more we were called in. Holding Jack's hand, we followed the nurse. Soon we were facing a door.

"Why hello Andersons." Dr. Diaz says leading us into the room when he opened it. We smile in return. "Alright Kim, why don't you lie right here and pull up your shirt." I obeyed, squeezing Jack's hand tight, the doctor put warm jell on my stomach. The room was soon filled with a faint sound from the machine.

"Listen, Kim, it's our baby's heart." Jack says, I put a hand over my chest and smile at him.

"Alright, do you two want to know the gender?" I look at Jack, he nodded.

"Yes." I say. Dr. Diaz smiled.

"Congrats you two! It's a...-"

**(Hey guys sorry I didn't update in over a week! Buttt I am SOOO FREAKING busy with STUPID school haha. But I hope that this chapter wasn't too fast or bad. I think that it was... Haha! Oh Jerry, he'll never learn.. Don't ever mess with girls and One Direction ;) :) I'm sorry if the plan confused you. Or that it was weird... But moving on, So what's the gender? Boy or girl? whoever guesses right, I will give you a shout out! Soo, Kim's "famous" now, what is going to happen? More drama? What's on the album? I sure would want to know ;) **

**Btw- Did you know that Leo commented right before he deleted the picture of him and Erika, he said and I quote, "Why do you guys think that she's my girlfriend?" So OMG was Erika lying? Answer; probably... LEOLIVIA WILL PREVAIL! haha. Oh and I saw a story/post here one day and it said that us "kickers" have to find a way to break them all up... That's not good.. If they're happy with who they are with, we should leave it. Sure it's sad that it's like that... but still. And besides, it's not like they will marry them or anything... I just hope I didn't just jinxed that. HAHA! Still, they're ALL still young and we can still imagine. Plus we still got kick! If they really loved each other, they'll find their way soo :).. Just wanted to point that out. **

**Also reb14 (Guest) Hahah! Sorry she accepted the deal! But I can understand why you wouldn't because she's pregnant. Don't worry they came out with a plan/compromise. **

**Also Guest; Aw thanks! I know! I DO want to be an author someday if... well I'll tell you in another chapter for a shoutout ;) ... doesn't work out.**

**REVEIW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW! I LOVE YOU ALL! KEEP IT UP! Sorry for the long author's note. **

**OH BEFORE I FORGET! Also for a shoutout, guess how old I am. OMG THANKS FOR 63 REVIEWS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 12; _

_ Previously _

_Today, Jack and I had to do three major things. 1.) I had a radio interview. 2.) We got to find the sex of the baby and 3.) At midnight, we get to go to Wal-Mart for the midnight release of my new CD. The company decided to call it; The Real Me._

_ "Why hello Andersons." Dr. Diaz says leading us into the room when he opened it. We smile in return. "Alright Kim, why don't you lie right here and pull up your shirt." I obeyed, squeezing Jack's hand tight, the doctor put warm jell on my stomach. The room was soon filled with a faint sound from the machine. _

_ "Listen, Kim, it's our baby's heart." Jack says, I put a hand over my chest and smile at him. _

_ "Alright, do you two want to know the gender?" I look at Jack, he nodded. _

_ "Yes." I say. Dr. Diaz smiled. _

"Congrats it's a healthy baby boy!" I smiled. I felt tears coming, I groan. Stupid hormones. Looking at Jack, he too had a huge smile.

"Our baby boy." I say. He nodded.

**-Time Skip-**

Currently, we were leaning on our tree at Seaford Public Park. The tree that we had our first real date. I remember having a picnic here. I had my head on Jacks, I was playing with his right hand and he was patting my hair. I praised the Lord that the paparazzi or any fans didn't see us. Of course I loved my fans and how life was right now, but sometimes I just wanted to have some time alone. Just me and Jack or as the gang calls it "Kick" time. Or maybe with my best friends without being interrupted. In the distance we saw children playing around at the park. Parents trying to keep up. I smile and sighed to myself, one day Jack and Is children will be there and we'll be the ones struggling.

"So what do you want to name him?" Jack asks suddenly, interrupting the peaceful silence. I shrugged. He opened his mouth to continue but I gave him a dirty look.

"We're not naming him Jr." He gave me a playful pout.

"Aww. But my name is so awesome! It needs to go from generation to generation."

"Maybe Leo? I always liked that name. It's so cute." I suggested, ignoring what he said.

"I think I like that name too. Or how about Christopher? Chris for short. " He says, I nodded.

"Or Dylan."

"Ryan." When Jack suggested this, I shook my head in dicust.

"Ick. I dated a guy named Ryan, he was too weird. He liked such weird things like chips dipped with peanut butter and mayo." I looked at Jack. He gave me a weird look. I nodded in agreement. He shook his head.

"Jason." Jack said back after a few minutes.

"Cute. Alex"

"Ew, too girly. Brandon sounds manlier." I rolled my eyes.

"Um, Cole." He shrugged.

"Possibility. How about Justin? It's my favorite name." I smiled and nodded. After a few moments of silence. I jump up in a sitting position and gasp. "WHAT?" Jack yells worriedly.

"I GOT IT! MATTHEW!" He shook his head once more. Jack blinked his eye and said,

"No."

"You're right." I say laying back down.

"Wait. Don't kill me, but how about Justin Leo Anderson?" I smile huge.

"Yes!" Pausing, I put a hand over my stomach. "Justin Leo. " Jack smiles and then stood up in a sitting position, leaving me leaning on the tree trunk. Putting both hands on my stomach, he bend down and kiss it.

"Justin Leo Crawford-Anderson." He whispers softly. Jack then puts us back into the position we were once in. I gasp, Jack looks at me. Quickly I grabbed his hand and put it over my stomach.

KICK KICK KICK

Jack smiled.

"I think baby Justin likes it." I nodded then pointed off in a distance. Sunset time. Jack looked to where I was pointing. With a peaceful silence, we watched it. When the sun was set completely, darkness surrounded us expect for a little glow in the distance. The children at the park were gone by now. The street lights were on as well as the old, artificial post lamps on the long and wide side walk that separated our tree from the park. Jack looked at his watch. "6:55. We should go. It takes an hour to get to L.A. and we still have to change and pick up everyone else." I nodded as he helped me up. The ride home was silent. When we got home and changed, I changed into black, loose leggings, black uggs, a flowy pink blouse and Jack's old black sweatshirt. Jack changed into simple jeans, grey high tops, simple black shirt, and the red plaid button up shirt I wore a few months ago. Linking my arm to his we laugh and got into our huge van. It was a 12 seater van and well was HUGE. It was old style really but hey, it could fit the whole gang in one car. Soon, Jerry, Grace, Milton, Julie, Kelsey, and Eddie were on board. The last stop before L.A. was the Gillespie household. Jack honked the horn as we parked into the small driveway.

"Hey Rudy! Brittney!" I yelled from the window. The two waved back. When they got into the car, I saw through the mirror that everyone had enticpating and excited looks on their faces. On the corner of my eye I looked at Jack. He smirked, he knew what they wanted but didn't tell me.

"What?" I said confused.

"Weeellll?" Grace says dragging out the word and execpting me to answer.

"Is it Jack Jr. or Kim Jr.?" Kelsey says. I smiled.

"Jackie." That's when Jerry let out a

"WHOOO! EDDIE PAY UP!" Eddie groaned and gave him five bucks. I shook my head, they're all so crazy. After so long, we finally got to L.A. Parking, we saw so many fans that were camping, police holding them back, and people with cameras. We all gaped at the crowd. Everyone in the car piled on top of each other, trying to take a peek at the huge crowd. When I got out, the fans went crazy. This was the life.

**(Hey! So it's a boy! Shout out to Guest who guessed it was a boy! Haha this person was the only one who guessed it. haha! Thank you all for the reivews, follows, and favorites! I love you all. PLEASE CONTINUE TO DO SO! So what will happen next?) **


	13. Chapter 13

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 13:(Kim P.O.V.) _

Life for the past 4 months has been great. I've gone worldwide. My first album was a hit. Fans are crazy for me. Paparazzi everywhere I go. Although, I still remember the very first signing and the night of when my album was released.

_Flashback_

_ When we got inside of Wal-Mart, the whole staff greeted us. Grace walked over to the table and picked up my album. She smiled, _

_ "Check it out." I walked over to her and looked where she was pointing at. Sure enough it was the list of all of my songs. _

_1. Had me Hello _

_2. Nothing's gonna stop us now_

_3. He could be the one_

_4. So close_

_5. Thing's I'll never say_

_6. Dream_

_7. Falling for you_

_8. I love you_

_7. I'd lie_

_8. I do_

_9. Perfect two_

_10. Safe and Sound_

_11. Fearless_

_13. Breakout_

_14. Girls just wanna have fun_

_ the girl_

_16. Homeless Heart_

_ that far away_

_18. The story of us_

_19. Mine_

_20. Girlfriend_

_Bonus Track; Child like faith. _

_ I gasped after I read it. Grace smiled at me and nudged me. _

_ "Hey." I hug her. The rest of the night went by fast. I had autographed so many albums that after, my hand was practically numb as well as my face because of all the posing for the pictures. It was really sweet of what some of the guys and girls said although. _

_End of Flashback_

As Amy suggested, I also did release singles as well. Like for the holiday season, I recorded a bit of my own version of Winter Wonderland. I also recorded a song with David Archuleta, "I wanna know you" to be specific. The last song I recorded was "You're the Reason" and then I went MIA.

Currently, I was at the Dojo watching the a tournament. Jack was versing someone who was one of the greatest that graduated Otai. Or in other words the greatest karate school ever. If Jack beats this guy, he'll be in the World Record once again and break the record for being one of the greatest. Rudy was so excited to see so many great sensei from Otai as well. He was by the trophies and was currently jumping up and down in excitement. Jerry and Grace was next to me by the archway to the bathrooms and back door. Kelsey and the rest were by the lockers. The whole Dojo was packed, full with people and camera men all over. It was so loud, you could hear the floor tremble. I was so glad that Jack expanded the Dojo when he took over. It was in the middle of the fight, when my stomach started to hurt again. It feels like they were get closer together. I knew that maybe it was contractions, but I didn't want to make that mistake once more like I did a few nights ago.

_Flashback_

_ Jack and I were watching some T.V. show when the pain in my stomach became unbearable. _

_ "Jack. I think this boy is ready to go." Jack rolled his eyes. _

_ "Kim, it's too early you're like 2 weeks before due date. Maybe it's Braxton Hicks." I glared at him and said,_

_ "Just take me to the damn hospital." We rushed to the hospital. At the front desk we saw the same lady from when we came here last time._

_ "Look, my wife thinks she's in labor. Could you take her in." She shrugged and gave him some forms while she took me in a room for testing and what not._

_Few hours later_

_ Jack was next to my bed, when Dr. Diaz came in. _

_ "Sorry, it was Braxton Hicks. Don't worry, you'll know when the time really is right." I looked at Jack who had a smirk and arms crossed in front of his chest. _

_ "I hate you." I say._

_End of Flashback._

Grace was jumping up and down in excitement.

"AHHH! KIM CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? JACK'S GOING TO BREAK THE RECORD! OH MY GOSH! HE'S GOING TO BREAK THE RECORD! HE'S GOING TO BREAK THE RECORD!" I smiled at her, still trying to bare the pain in my stomach. It hurts so much. I bit my lip so hard that it bled, I did not want to be mistaken once more. But suddenly, at that moment, I felt water spill on the floor. My eyes widen at both the pain and realization. I grab Grace's arm and pull her so that she was face to face with me.

"GRACE IT'S TIME!" I yell over the crowd. Her eyes were at first confused, but then it widen in realization as well.

"SHIT! NOW JACKIE JR. WANTS TO COME OUT?" I glare at her. I sooo hated the nickname the gang gave to my baby. Jerry, who was as well jumping up and down, stopped and looked at me.

"Uh, Kim? Did you pee?" My eye twitched at the pain and frustration. Doing the same as I did with Grace, I grab his T-shirt and pull him face to face with me.

"TAKE ME TO THE FUCKING DAMN HOSPITAL!" He gulped, eyes wide.

"Uh, uh," Grace stuttered. Then, Kelsey, Eddie, Milton, and Julie came up to us.

"Hey guys! This fight is-" Milton stopped in mid-sentence seeing all our positions and expressions. "What happened?"

"We have to get Kim to the hospital. We can't use the front door because of all the stupid paparazzi. Uh," Grace paused and then a light bulb went in her head. "THE BACK DOOR! Jerry start the car and I'll see you guys there in a few minutes. Kim, like you were taught in birth class, do your breathing." I nodded and pull Jerry by the ear to the car. Ignoring his screams of pain, as I was dealing with a much bigger pain.

**(Grace P.O.V.) **

I am so nervous right now. Everything was already planned out if this would ever happen ever since the point she became 8 months, but the adrenaline was running through my body.

"Uh, Kelsey and Julie, you go back to Kim and Jack's house and get the emergency stuff." They nodded and went off. I pointed to Eddie. "Eddie, you go alert everyone in the family, make sure you are alone and no secret paps are around, meet us at the hospital." He nodded with a worried look on his face. Pointing at Milton I say, " Milton, you go get Jack and Rudy. Kay? Bye." With that I ran off to the car. I went to the backseat to try to calm Kim down. "Kim, trust me, you will be alright, just squeeze my hand when you feel pain." She nodded and squeeze it so hard, it was numb. "OW, OW, OW, OW," I yelled, that's went she added nail to it. "KIM! NAILS. PAIN!"

"SHUT UP I'M IN BIGGER FUCKING PAIN THAN YOU!" My eyes widen. This was going to be a looonnggg trip.

**(Meanwhile, Milton P.O.V.) **

I took a deep breath, this should be easy. I walked over to Rudy, who was front row and was still jumping up and down. He looked at me and shook me.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? JACK'S GOING TO BREAK THE RECORD AGAIN! TAKE THAT MOTHER! HA! THIS IS THE BEST DOJO IN THE WORLD!" He paused his exclamation when kids from Otai academy glared at him. He glared back. Rudy continued his rambling.

"RUDY! RUDY! RUDY!" He stopped and looked at me seriously. "KIM'S HAVING THE BABY?" His eyes widen

"WHAT? Now!? CAN'T SHE HOLD IT IN FOR A FEW MORE HOURS?" I shook my head.

"If she does, then expect her to also be in the record for many deaths in 1 hour." Rudy shook his head.

"Bu-bu-bu-but Jack, record!" He sighed as I shook my head. "We gotta get Jack." He said in final.

**(No one P.O.V.) **

Milton and Rudy started waving their hands like crazy while yelling Jack loudly. Jack however, thought that they had been cheering on him and smiled as he kept fighting. The two idiots- I mean Milton and Rudy sighed.

"This isn't working. We gotta get Jack." Rudy said. Suddenly he smirked. Milton looked at him weird. That's when Rudy pushed Milton in the fight, breaking up Jack and the person he was fighting against. The ref step in and said,

"FOUL!" Jack looked at Milton and said,

"Milton what are you doing? I was so close!" Milton coughed.

"Kim. Baby. Now." Was all he said as he threw his head back in pain. Jack's eyes widen.

"WHAT? NOW?" Milton nodded his head weakly. Jack walked up to the ref and said, "Ref, could we continue this fight some other time? My wife's in labor." The ref shook his head and firmly said,

"No. You either continue or forfeit." Jack sighed.

"Fine." That's when Jack did the most surprising thing ever, he grabbed the arm of his opponent and flipped him. He looked at the ref.

"You may go." He took a breath of relief. He ran over to Rudy.

"YES I KNOW!''

"COME ON WE HAVE TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL!" Rudy nodded and him and Jack ran out of the door.

Meanwhile, Milton was still on the floor coughing. He sat up and said to in particularly no one,

"Oh no Milton are you alright? Yes thank you for asking. Do you want me to help you up? That would be great." Milton stood up and muttered to himself, "Some friends you are." Shaking his head he followed and yelled, "WAIT! I DON'T HAVE A RIDE!"

**(Wow! Longest thing I ever written. I knew that I didn't update in a week so I made it past the limit (1,000 words) for you guys. I hope that it was worth the wait. :) So, what is going to happen now? Will Kim kill Jack? I think yes haha. Is there going to be a happy ever after? I would ask more questions, but that would ruin the next chapter. Um, about the songs, I hope I made a good choice on them. Yes, it may seem familiar because most of the songs are from my other story, "We Found You!" I made only little changes. Um, reasons why I picked these songs is because I figured and picture Olivia/Kim to be a bit of a laid back/country singer. The songs are by, **

**1. Olivia Holt**

**2. Olivia Holt **

**3. Miley Cyrus**

**4. Jennette McCurdy**

**5. Avril Lavigne**

**6. Miley Cyrus **

**7. Colbie Caillat **

**8. Avril Lavigne**

**7. Taylor Swift**

**8. Colbie Caillat**

**9. Auburn**

**10. Taylor Swift**

**11. Olivia Holt**

**13. Miley Cyrus**

**14. Miley Cyrus version**

**15. Ashley Tisdale**

**16. Jennette McCurdy**

**17. Jennette McCurdy**

**18. Taylor swift**

**19. Taylor swift**

**20. Avril Lavigne**

**Bonus Track. Olivia Holt **

**And then we have Olivia Holt, Miley Cyrus ft. David Archuleta, and Victoria Justice. **

**I hope I made a good decision on song picking. :) Please Review, Favorite, and Follow :) I hope it's good :) Thank you all who did please keep it up!) **


	14. Chapter 14

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 14; (Jack P.O.V.) _

I ran faster than I could have ever thought I could through the halls of the hospital. Breathing hard, I pushed on. I was SOO not going to miss my own child's birth. Finally I saw the room that Kim was told to be in. Slamming the door open, I saw Kim on the bed, in a pink hospital gown, hair tied up, sweating hard, and in pain. I put my hands on my knees, trying to catch a breath while saying or actually yelling over dramatically,

"DON'T *Gasp* DON'T HAVE THAT BABY YET! HOLD IT IN!" She rolled her eyes.

"That's going to be a problem. This boy is too stubborn." I went to her side and kissed her forehead.

"I think he gets that from you." Kim growled at me. I threw my hands up in the air defensively. I was then saved by Dr. Diaz who came in.

"Well Mrs. Anderson. Looks like you are 9 centimeters dilated, which means it's baby time." Kim whimpered as nurses started to wheel her down to go to the birthing room. When we got there she looked at me worriedly.

"Jack, I don't think I can do this." She says softly but then she took a sharp breath and hunched over in pain while screaming. When she laid back down, I brushed some hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Kim, you're going to be alright. You can do this." I say softly, reconnecting our hands once more. Bringing it up, I kissed it. The doctor then put Kim's bed in a sitting position. She whimpered. After, the doctor propped her legs up in a bent position. Dr. Diaz then got ready.

"Alright Ms. Crawford. It's time, you're 10 centimeters dilated. PUSH!" Kim screamed while saying,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Kim squeezed the hand that I had connected with hers, was I'm pretty sure broken already. She squeezed like there was no tomorrow. I yelled out in pain. "SHUT UP!" She yelled. I had a scared look on my face but I was determined to remain calm for the both of us.

"PUSH!" The doctor yelled once more. This was when Kim grabbed my shirt, pull me so that we were face to face and yell,

"WE ARE NEVER-AHHH FUCK!- HAVING SEX AGAIN!" She let go of me and yell so loud that I'm pretty sure the whole building heard her if it wasn't for soundproof walls. Kim hit me in the stomach, it didn't really hurt but still. At this time, every time the doctor said push, she would yell, "FUCK YOU JACK! I HATE YOU SOOO FUCKING MUCH!" or "I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN!" while hitting me or squeezing my arm or hand really hard. I knew she could tell I was scared but let it go.

"THE BABY'S CROWNING!" The doctor suddenly yelled. I scrunched up my face, I did not know what that meant.

"Crowning?!" I ask/yell. Kim gave me a dirty look as she tried to take a breath for a few seconds.

"THE BABY'S BEING CROWNED INTO SEAFORD ROYALTY! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK?" She says in a sarcastic yell.

"Glad to know even when you're in pain you could still be sarcastic." I pause when I saw her face once more. Kim hit me in the stomach once more. Curious, I looked down there but then yelled, "EW!"

"SHUT UP!" Kim yelled, hitting me repeatedly. After what seemed like forever, we heard a baby cry. Kim let out a sigh and laid down, tired on the bed. She closed her eyes.

"CONGRATS! It's a girl! Jackson, would you like to cut the cord?" I awed. I have a baby girl. Nodding, speechless, I walk over to where she was and cut the cord. She looked so beautiful. I was in awe. The rest of the nurses cleaned her up and buddle her in a pink blanket. My baby girl was still crying when the nurses gave her to me, so I walked over to Kim and hand her to her. She smiled tiredly.

"Baby she's beautiful." I say taking back the seat next to her while kissing her forehead once more. "I knew you could do it." She smiled at me and turned her attention back to our unnamed baby girl. Her cries had soften up by now. Whispering, Kim says,

"Welcome to the world baby girl." Our baby girl gurgled.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked her. Kim smiled at me.

"I don't know.. But what about Olivia? I've always like that name." I smile.

"And how about Alexis?"

"Olivia Alexis Anderson." Kim paused as Olivia let out a happy cry.

"I think our baby girl likes that." Kim and I both had huge smiles. We really were a family now. Just then, a nurse came in.

"Hello. My name is Jessie. I will be teaching you two some basic things." The nurse, which name's apparently Jessie, looked at Olivia. "And that sounds like she's hungry."

An hour passed and Kim and I learned how to breastfeed, I mean Kim learned that but you know, how to change a diaper, and how to make her stop crying. Jessie also admitted me to the emergency room as I had a broken hand. It wasn't that broken but Jessie wanted to make sure.

**(Kim P.O.V.) **

When Jessie and Jack left for the emergency room, I took a better look at my baby girl. She definitely looked more like Jack than I. Olivia had Jack's tuff of brown hair and most of Jack's facial features. But Olivia did have both of brown eyes. Suddenly, the door opened once more. It was a different nurse and Jack with a cast on his right hand. I gave him a sorry look. He just shook his head and mouthed, "I'm fine." while taking the seat next to me once more.

"Hey, Mrs. Anderson? There are some very excited people to see you. Unfortunately we can't have them all come at once, only like 4 people at a time. Any requests?" I look at Jack, he shrugged.

"Um, my parents and his please." She nodded. Soon, my mom, Dianne, my dad, Mark, Jack's mom, Randye, and dad, Todd, peaked their heads in.

"Hey, Kim." My mom says as she walked over to my left side. I just smiled at her.

"Aww, she looks like you Jackson." Randye says putting a hand over her chest.

"I'm proud of you Jackson." Todd says while patting his back.

"She really does look beautiful. I can't believe my baby is all grown up." My dad says.

**(Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't really know where to end it. HA! HAHA IT WAS ALWAYS GOING TO BE A GIRL LOL! I'm evil. :P Ok, I bet that everything here sounds so familiar. It's because I kinda copied most of the stuff from my other story "We Found You!" which is mine and discontinued. I didn't really know how to re-word it so. Um yes Olivia Alexis, also from my other story haha. I hope that it's good. :) Haha, oops, Kim broke Jack's hand. :P So, what's going to happen next? What if there's more drama? What happens when the paps find out about little Olivia? Who's going to be the godparents? Thank you all for reviewing and following! I love all ya'll who do! PLEASE CONTINUE DOING THAT! :) **

**Also I have to annouce that I might not update in a long time. It's because of the holiday season and all so I might be off for a while. But I'm pretty sure that I update on Friday. :) ANYWAY **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! :)) **


	15. Chapter 15

Secrets Come Out

**(Hey guys starting with an author's note today! :) I just wanted to say that you should check out my friend on here; Z-Element and review his story! He's new here and doesn't really know much about this so BLOW UP HIS INBOX! Haha. Get him to at least 20-30 reviews by Friday and I'll post 2 chapters up that day and also my other one The Next Chapter. Kayyy? Thx. **

**Also I bet that most of you are both angry and confused that it's a girl welll they explain it here :) ) **

_Chapter 15; _

After everyone in the family and our friends saw Olivia, Grace and Jerry were the only people left. They were last because they had to buy a few girl outfits since we DID got ready for a "boy". Looking down at Olivia, she cooed contently with eyes closed. Looking back up, I saw Jack with a smile on his face. I smiled back. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Grace's head popped up as well as Jerry's. Both of them had a genuine smile but I could tell they wished they were in mine and Jack's position. Grace waved shyly and moved to sit on the left side of my bed.

"She's cute." Jerry commented. He turned to Jack. "She looks like you."

"So, I've been told." Jack says nodding.

"Damn, girl. What the heck did Jack ever do to you?" Grace says seeing Jack's cast. I rolled my eyes and looked at Jack.

"He put me through hell." Everyone laughed.

"Jack. Kim. Don't get freaked out. But unfortunately the public found out that you were in labor so the paps almost snuck in here." Jack and Is eyes widen and we jumped a bit. Both Jack and I agreed that we wouldn't really want our baby to be exposed to the public because we wanted to give our baby a normal life. But Jerry waved his hands as to say no while saying calmly. "Don't worry we got security on it. The whole floor is to our selves now." We sighed in relief.

"Yeah." Grace agreed.

"OH!" Jack says abruptedly. We turn to him. He looks at me. "Would you guys want to be Olivia's godparents?" Grace squealed.

"Yes! We would definately want to!" She says. After a moment of silence, Jerry spoke up.

"So, why is it a girl?" Jerry asked next. I was about to answer that it didn't whether it was a girl or a boy because we would love it either way, when a nurse burst into the room.

"Hey, I'm Ally. I'm going to be your nurse for the rest of the night. I will be checking on you two every hour or so." She says with a smile. "If you need me or have any questions just holla at me." Ally gave us a serious face. "Kidding, please don't holla. Just press the nurse button there." Ally pointed to one of the buttons on the bed side protector thing. We smiled at her. Just as she was about to leave Jerry asked the same question he asked me. Smiling she answers with her back turned fixing the counter in the messy hospital room, "Oh, yes that is quite common to get it wrong when you find out the sex of the baby. Sometimes girls with a swollen labia and so then basically the sonographer thinks it is a boy's part. It kinda sucks sometimes."At this part Jerry goes

"Ohhh." While nodding his head. Just as he said that, she continued but turned around at this time."But-" She paused at this and squinted at me. "Wait a minute. You are Kimberly Anderson!" Ally says in realization. I shrug with a smile.

"The one and only."

"This is so cool! My daughter just loves you! She plays all your songs over and over. I love your music as well. Do you mind if I get your autograph for her? I mean I understand if you don't want to after all you just-" I interrupted her rambling.

"Of course you can. I love all my fans. But I will only do it on one condition." Ally cocks her head at me. "You take our first picture as a family." Ally smiled in realization.

"Of course." Grace gave her my IPhone and Ally took a picture. Grace and Jerry hopped in on the next one. Ally smiled as I gave her one of my signed pictures that I had in my bag for some reason. Everyone was silent as Olivia let out a cry, but I shushed her back to sleep. It took a while but she was asleep.

"Now, we don't offer beside hospital nursery care at this hospital but I think it is necessary in this case. I know that the media will be going wild and will want to get photos like crazy. I mean I just saw a sucurity gaurd drag one photographer down a few moments ago. So I think that we shall keep the little one in your room for now." Jack and I smile at this. It really was true. I really was in the big time.

"Thank you. We usually don't like been given extra special treatment all the time, but I think we need it now." Jack says thanking her. Ally nodded and left reminding us once again that she would be back. After a moment of silence I look at Grace and say,

"Grace." She turns to me as she was looking at the cabinets by the door. "Would you like to hold her?" Grace had a huge, goofy smile. She nodded her head up and down vigourasly. I passed Olivia to her carefully. Grace looked at Jerry, he gave her a half smile. I knew that they were still mourning from the lost of their baby months ago and were desperately trying for another, but there was no hope. I felt so bad. I looked at Jack. He closed his eyes and gave me a sad closed mouth smile. Leaning my head on his shoulder, I saw Olivia cooed at Grace's touch. Jerry and Grace giggled. It was really obvious that they too wanted one. I really felt sorry for them. But honestly I loved that Grace and Jerry were both strong. Strong enough to both be happy for us and sad at the same time. I'll give them credit for that.

When Grace and Jerry eventually left, Jack placed Olivia in the crib next to me. After a few mintues of watching whatever on the old box T.V., I looked at Jack. He was asleep, asleep of exhaustion. Rolling my eyes, I decided I should try to fall asleep as well.

**(Hey! What do you guys think? Poor Grace and Jerry :( And awww, Kim's so nice ;) Haha, Jack. No help at all.**

**Anywho, kickfan4life I hope that I answered all of your questions as well as everyone else :). **

**So, what's going to happen next? How are they going to bring little Olivia home without being caught by paps? What about the concert in two months? How are Kim and Jack going to adjust to the parent life? Will they or won't they? Will Olivia have a normal life? Will a pap get her picture and show the world? What is the public going to say? Interviews maybe? **

**:) I love all my Reviewers :) Please do that or continue! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! **

**P.S. I know I said I was going to update Friday but there was no Kickin it and I was bored so I was like, what they hey. haha**

**P.S.S. Don't forget about Z-Element! **

**:D**


	16. Chapter 16

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 16(Kim P.O.V.) _

**-Two days later-**

** Both Jack and I were **super tired because of Olivia. For one, last night she cried 4 times. One at midnight for her diaper, two at two am (she was hungry), then at 3 for being awoken from the loud emergency alarm a few floors down, and then lastly 6 am for just wanting attention. Jack and I spilt the work, I did it the first two times he did the other two. Meanwhile... The whole gang and I finally came up with a plan on how to get out of here safely, as I was being discharged. We decided that everyone expect for Jerry to come and pick us up, will not go to the hospital today and just meet up at our house. Jerry then will pick us up and guard me from the back will Jack would be in front of me with Olivia. That way he'll be the first to go in and Olivia won't be out as much.

When I finished changing, I took a peek at my hospital window. Since we were on the highest floor (the 20th) you could see everything, including the whole parking lot. The whole parking lot was filled with trucks, vans, different cars, with logos on it, that said either the name of their magazine, T.V. show, or newspaper. Police cars were everywhere as well. People with cameras blocked the front entrance. You could see security trying to hold them back as other discharged patients came out. I felt someone next to me, Jack. I looked at him worried.

"Is this really going to work?" He shrugged and put his arm around me.

"I hope so." I saw that he already had Olivia ready in the car seat/carrier. There had been a light, pink, hospital blanket over her, just enough so she can breathe but just enough for her face to be concealed. The hood/cover had also been up, which was a plus. Grabbing the unoccupied hand of Jacks', we started heading toward the elevator out. We stopped and waved at Ally before pressing the button, she gave us a reassuring smile and a thumbs up. Going down, my mind and heart raced. I really didn't want my child to have a pressured life just because practically both of her parents were famous. When we got down, the front entrance, which was all windows and was open, cameras started going off and the security tried to hold them off even harder. Even with the sunglasses both of us had and hat, people still recognized us. Jack and I looked at each other before Jack squeezed my hand. Jack stood in front of me so he could get to the van first, and Jerry guarded behind me. Opening the door, everyone yelled a question or comment every which way. Although I knew better than to answer. Amy and George both taught me some things on what to do when you're famous. And rule number one was NEVER ANSWER THE PAPARRIZI. If you want to answer them, then hold a press confience because if you do, they might start rumors or change what you saw. If it's a press conference, it won't be as bad and at least it's confirmed. How Amy knows? I really don't know.

_"Kim, what's the name?" _

_"Is it a girl?" _

_"How was the birth?" _

_"How long nooowww will you not be doing concerts?" _

_"Is it a boy?" _

_"I love you!" _

_"Do you think you are too young for this?" _

We ignored all of them and pushed on to the car. Flashes were everywhere that it was kind of hard see where to go, but the sunglasses helped and I had a hand on Jack's shoulder to guide me. Halfway through, a few fans tried to grab me but a security guard pushed them off for me. I silently thanked him with a smile, he nodded. Everyone one was still firing questions or comments every which way although.

_"Kim! You still look good!"_ I was flattered at this comment.

_"KIM! WILL YOU KISS ME?" _

_"MARRY ME PLEASE!" _ I scoffed at those two kids.

_"Are you planning to have more kids?"_

_"Are you working on more songs?" _

I seriously thanked the Lord as Jerry slammed the back door closed and went to start the car at the front. I sighed and gave Jack wide eyes. He shook his head. Olivia, whose car seat was in the middle of us, started to cry. I could tell that she was confused and angry because of all the new people surrounding her. Now, all the paparazzi surround the car and pounded on the tinted windows, Jerry angrily honked the horn.

"Aw, Olivia." I say putting my attention once more on her.

"Yo, Kim, Grace wants to talk to you." Jerry says before throwing the phone to the back seat. Jack caught it and gave it to me while he tried to calm Olivia down.

"Hey Grace." I say a bit tiredly.

"Hey gurl. Are y'all ok? Did it work?"

"Yeah. " I pause seeing that Olivia would still not calm down. "I gotta go, Liv's crying, see ya at home. Love ya!"

"Ok, bye gurl! Love ya more!"

**-Time Skip-**

We finally got back home when Julie roughly grabbed my hand and dragged me to the living room. I took Jack and Olivia with me. Everyone was already there, I waved at all of them.

"Jules wh-" She put a finger to her mouth and pointed at the television. I saw that TMZ was on.

_On the T.V. _

_ "Hello everybody! Mary Anne Johnson here and I am here to update you on Kim Andersons' new baby! Rumor has it that it's a girl. Our sources say that its name is Olivia Alexis. Isn't that cute, Josh?" The girl, who was named Mary, turned around and looked at a person who is identified as Josh._

_ "I honestly think she is. Check it." Josh showed a picture of Olivia. The cover of the car seat had a little slip or a slip big enough to see her face a bit clearly. _

_ End T.V. _

Jack and Is mouth dropped. How the hell did they do that? The rest of the report continued but I blacked it out as I stared at my little girl, who was being held by Jack by now.

**(Lmao, **

**Guest- I promise that I won't kill Rudy. Trust me. I love him too much. Don't slap me please! **

**Oh btw, kill me and the story will NEVERRR get continued haha. **

**Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I didn't update sooner but as I said in my other stories, I am currently working on 4 at the same time**

**-100 Kick Moments**

**-This**

**-Teasing **

**and The Next Chapter. Soo I'm really busy. I have to usually reread the story and get inspiration to continue. Plus I kinda got a bit hurt because a few people reviewed me some hate... I ALMOST didn't want to continue anymore but then I realizated that I have just as many haters as I have... lovers of the story? haha. **

**So, what's going to happen next? **

**Please review, favorite, and follow! **

**I love all y'all who did! KEEP IT UP!**

**PEACE!**

**BTW, did you see the pic Erika and Leo posted on Instagram, ughhh!Sad but happy for them )**


	17. Chapter 17

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 17_

Silence filled the room. Jerry broke it. Since he was closest to the huge, sliding, window door, he could obviously see the outside if he took a peek from the curtain. Which was exactly what he had did. His eyes widen.

"Uh, guys?" We turned to him. "I think you might wanna do something about _that._" He says pointing outside, we run next to him, peeking at the curtain as well. We saw the paparazzi everywhere around Jack and Is' property. Flashes went off as Jerry put his head more out. He quickly pulled back.

"What are we going to do?" I ask worried as I looked at Jack and Olivia once more.

"I don't know, but we gotta do something and quickly." Eddie says. Suddenly we heard the back door open and slam shut. We all turned our heads toward where the kitchen was. Amy came running in as well as Bradley who was carrying a almost one year old Rosie. They were breathing hard.

"Yo, I don't know if you know this but there's like 5 million people surrounding your house." Amy says while putting her hands on her knees. I gave her a dirty look and sarcastically say,

"Oh, no. We totally didn't notice all the screaming or the fact that all of them are invading our personal space." She rolled her eyes in response while sitting down. Jack passed Olivia down to Eddie who sat down next to me on the couch while Jack went to the kitchen and gave her water. After, everyone took a seat, listening and thinking what we going to do. Amy was out in the hall talking to George as well as Milton trying to get a hold of the rest of the family.

"What are we going to do? We are going to starve in this stupid house." Jerry says putting his hands in his hair while freaking out. Grace rolled her eyes.

"There's food in the pantry." Jerry's face lit up and the worry was gone, he happily walked into the kitchen. We all rolled our eyes at the same time.

"Well, we got one problem solve...Hopefully, if Jerry doesn't eat all the food." Kelsey says. All of us looked at each other with a knowing look. He would do that.

"I got it. JERRRY!" Kelsey yells, running to the kitchen. Jack opened his mouth to speak but he just shook his head and closed his eyes. Amy then walked in, putting her IPhone into the back of her jean pocket.

"George said that he'll send security and the police over but there's nothing we can do. Which means that all of us here are under house arrest until this story dies down. Which I doubt as you are the hottest celeb. currently and it's big money if one of the paps get in on the story. " She says while taking a seat on the arm rest on the couch across from me which is closes to the kitchen. At the same time we saw Kelsey drag Jerry out. He had a mouth filled with week old spaghetti.

"Wait we're stuck here? NOOO!" He says with a muffled mouth. It really sounded, "Whaif, wep're spuk, here? Nhoooo." While the spaghetti flew and went down. Grace face palmed herself and shook her head with closed eyes, obviously embarrassed at her husband's antics. She got up and pushed him to the kitchen once more. Milton then came out and said while shaking his head,

"The gang is stuck in the sea of people outside. They won't be able to go through unless they either run them over, which it took some explaining and convincing with Rudy, or they would have to wait till almost all of them leave. Which is going to be forreverr!" He says dragging out the word "forever". Eddie opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Grace who yelled,

"JERALDO RICHARD CAESER MARTINEZ! WHAT THE HELL?!" All of flinched, he was in soo much trouble. Jack stood up and said,

"I think I'm just gonna, yeahh." He ran to the kitchen to save his best friend. At this point, Olivia started crying. I sighed and blew some hair outta my face before grabbing Olivia from Eddie and trying to cradle her back to sleep. Meanwhile, Eddie groaned.

"Ughhhh! I really don't wanna be here." I shot him a glare. He had a scared look on his face. "Uh, you know stuck here. But you know I love y'all. I just don't wanna-" He stuttered. "I think I'll just shut up now." Eddie then look down at his feet. I smirked but shook it off because we have bigger problems right now. Amy stood up, clapped her hands and then said,

"Well, since we're stuck here might as well fix mine and Bradley's stuff upstairs." She was referring to the guest rooms we had. With that she dragged Bradley and Rosie up. Kelsey nodded and followed them upstairs.

"Well, while they are doing that, we should come up with a plan on what to say during a press conference that we need to have soon. Or an interview, whichever comes first." Julie says. "Because obviously, all of us are never going to get away from this unless we actually do something about it." I just nodded and silently took back my seat next to Eddie, Olivia finally calm. Milton stood up and paced back and forth while saying,

"Julie, as much as that's a great idea, I think that Jack and Kim should just go with the flow." Julie then stood up and angerily but straightly said,

"Uh, Milty. I think that they NEED to have a plan. Considering if they just," She then used air quotes at this part, "_went with the flow._ They could make a mistake and then rumors shall fly around."

"Um, Jules, we don't want them to sound so practiced now do we?" Eddie and I just sat there looking back and forth, watching the two argue. Passing Liv to him, I stand up and say,

"GUYS?" They didn't listen. " GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!" After a few more tries they looked at me. "Look, I appreciate it, but I think that Jack and I will make that desicion. I think that yes, we shoudl just go with the flow." Milton smirked and said,

"HA!" in Julies' ear. Julie glared at him and he looked at the floor. I continued,

"But, yes we also should have some special answers ready in case they DO ask." Julie's face lit up. At this point, Jack walked in with Grace and Jerry. Grace and Jerry had sauce all over them. Jack had an angry and frustrated look on his face. I put a hand to my face. This was going to be a loonngg day.

**(Hey! I hope that this is good. I'm super sorry for not updating this or any of my stories actually. I had to be with family the last few days. **

**So, moving on. Oh, Grace and Jerry... What are we going to do with you two? What will happen in the next chapter? Will Jack and Kim get used to the parent life? What will happen during the confrence? Is everything going to be A- Ok?**

**Thank to all those who reviewed and followed. I love you all!**

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO! **

**Oh before I go, am I the only one that noticed that Disney often paris blondes and brunettes together? Like Skylar and Ryan in Girl Vs. Monster, Kim and Jack in obviously Kickin' It, Jake and Miley in Hannah Montana, Justin and Juliet in Wizards of Waverly Place, Bailey and Cody in Suite Life on Deck, Zack and Maya, also on Suite Life on Deck, Teddy and Spencer in Good Luck Charlie, Austin and Ally in well, Austin and Ally...etc. I don't know if that's just a conicidence or what but that just got me thinking during break. What do you think of my theory? Concidence or a purpose?**

**Hmmm... Probably just a conicidence. **

**BYE LOVES!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**


	18. Chapter 18

Secrets Come Out

**Disclaimer; Badada 15 helped me write this chapter/gave me an idea and inspiration :) Thank you by the way**

_Chapter 18; (Kim P.O.V.) _

**~The Next Day~**

Today was the day. Today was the big, important, press conference. I was currently in the bathroom, looking at myself. I was wearing, a simple blue, over the shoulder, loose, and casual dress. Paired with black flats. Taking a deep breath, I slowly put a cover up to cover my bags under my eyes. It was too early for me, 9:00, and I was super tired. The only reason why is because of Olivia...

_Flashback- Last night, (No P.O.V.) _

_ Kim and Jack were both asleep in bed. Jack was facing Kim's back, arms around her protectively. Considering that the paparazzi still haven't left yet. The whole household was asleep. Peaceful silence was in the midnight air. _

_ When suddenly, a too familiar cry rang throughout the house. Kim and Jack groaned. It was the 2nd time that night. Kim nudged her husband, never opening her eyes, and said tiredly while groaning, _

_ "It's your turn." Jack shook his head and groaned. Olivia cried louder than ever. Kim whined, "JACKKK." _

_ "Nooo." Kim nudged him twice again while yelling in frustration at the sound, _

_ "UGGHH, JACKSON!" With that she gave him one more nudge, which was more of a push as Jack fell off the bed. Jack was now facing down at the floor. Lifting his head up, he groaned once more before dragging his self up and going to the room next to them. Kim smiled in victory and continued to sleep. Soon, she heard Olivia's cries cease and Jack in his original position._

_ 3 a.m. _

_ Two hours later, the two lovers were fast asleep together once more. But once more baby Olivia ruined it. Kim, who was too deeply asleep to notice, but Jack however stood up half asleep. He nudged Kim while saying sleepily, _

_ "Kim." Nudge. "Kim, Olivia is crying." Kim let out a whine. Nudge. "Come on I did it last time." She groaned before half asleep, standing up and going to the other room. Jack rolled his eyes lazily at his wife before flopping back down to the comfortable bed._

_ This happened a few more times that night, Kim and Jack having a mini argument on who's next, one of them then dragging themselves to the little diva's room. _

_ Flashback over (Kim P.O.V.) _

After I finished, I checked myself out in the mirror, a bit self conscience of myself. I was suddenly then interrupted by a voice,

"You know, you'd look beautiful with or without the make-up. Either way, you look the same to me." Smiling, I turn around. Jack. Of course. He was leaning on the doorway, hands in his jean pockets, ankle over the other ankle, smirking. He was wearing simple blue jeans, his favorite red and black skater shoes, and a simple red button up shirt. I roll my eyes and walk over to him. Jack pulled me into a tight hug when I got close enough. I hugged back and then looked up at him.

"Jack, I'm scared." He stroked my hair.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright." I bit my lip.

"Promise?" He gave me a small smile. 

"No." I frown, not the answer I was looking forward to. Jack laughed. "No, I don't promise but I DO promise that I'll be right by you every step of the way." My frown turned into a smile as he entwined our hands together. He kissed my forehead and pulled me back into his chest before whispering, "I love you. I'm your biggest fan." I smiled into his chest. After staying as we were for a while, I dragged both of us down. Everyone was already ready. Right when Jack and I set foot on the last stair, Amy excitedly said,

"Great news you guys! The police and security are over and guarding and making a path for us to the cars. AND the paparazzi is starting to clear up. OH! Also, Rudy and them are finally untrapped! But he said that they were just going to stay there and just follow the limo." Kelsey then stood up at the word "limo." She walked over to us and looked at us with a serious face.

"Wait, wait. _limo?_" She says. Amy gave her a strange look but nodded anyway. "So, we don't have to use the van?" Amy nodded slowly. Kelsey's face lit up. She began to dance while cheering. Let's just say that not everyone in the gang was a huge fan of the van. After all it could get really hot or really cold right away. Not to mention the weird smell. Jack and I ignored what happened the last 5 seconds and put on huge smiles.

"So, Amy, are you serious?" Jack asks. She nodded.

"We leave in a few. We just have to wait for the police's clearence." She paused. "Which I have check... Be right back." With that, Jack and I walked over to the living room. Grace, who was holding Olivia, looked at me.

"Oh yeah Kim! Olivia wants you. She's been crying for you for a while now. I checked everything. Dirty diaper? Nope. Hungry? Nada. Sleepy? Don't think so. So, I just figured she wanted her momma. But I DID managed to calm her down for 15 minutes but." I smile, removed the entwined hand from Jack, and grab my little Livvy from her.

"Aw, did baby want her momma?" I say in a baby voice. Olivia cooed in response. I grab her little hand and let her wrap her hand on my finger. She liked doing this and I found it so cute.

_Soon_

Soon we were at L.A. I was super excited because this is my 3rd or so time that I've been here and I haven't really been anyway but around Seaford and Tennseee since I lived there before Seaford. Otherwise, nothing. When we arrived to the hotel where the press confrence is going to be held. Staring out the window, I saw soo many people. I was getting use to this "famous" stuff, but I was still shocked that I actually had fans that love and listen to my music.

The car then stopped. I looked at everyone, scared. They nodded and Jack just squeezed my hand ressuringly. Stepping out, Jack and Is' hands still entwinted, I was as usual bombarded with questions.

**At the press conference**

"So, we are about to start. Kim, Jack. Pick one." George says. Jack and I were seated at a long table with two micorphones in front of us and the room was filled with people, people with cameras, microphones, and people with notepads. The rest of the gang were back stage, watching with Olivia. I picked a reporter closest to the front. He stood up.

"Kim and Jack. True or False? Olivia Alexis is your baby's name." I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it is." It was Jack's turn, he picked someone far away. The woman stood up.

"Hello, Andersons'. I am from People and I am wondering why did you two name your baby; Olivia Alexis?" Jack and I looked at each other.

"Hmm, well, Kim named her Olivia because she loved that name. I picked her middle name because I just thought that it fitted the name really well." He answered happily. I thought about who to call on next. I picked on a woman, who on her name tag said, _"CeCe." _

"When exactly was Olivia born? And details please." I smiled proudly at this.

"December 8, 2012. She is 6 pounds and 19 inches. She was a week and 2 days early." Next.

"Are you two ready for this?" Asked the woman Jack picked.

"Um, we're still getting used to it a little but yeah, we expected it to happen soon anyway." He winked at me. I blushed and gave him a mini glare. The questions continued on until it was 3:00, lunch time. Wow, 4 hours of this. I was pooped but glad we were heading home after so long.

**The Next Day. **

The next day, I woke up early. I couldn't sleep the entire night, I felt that there was something that was wrong or that something bad was going to happen.

Carefully, I slipped out of Jack's arms and went down, closing my robe. I looked out the window, checking if the paparriz left. I mean, when we went home yesterday, 3/4 of them left, which I was glad. But there was still some, which worried me. It was still the same scene. I sighed and check the daily news.

_BREAKING NEWS; Kimberly Anderson's baby Jack's or not? _

I coughed. Oh, shit. Of course this wasn't true, I mean really, No one will really believe this rubbish right? This is just some stupid rumor..

Boy how I was wrong.

**(OOOOO! Cliffy hanger, I haven't give you guys one in a while or maybe I just felt like it. LOLOL! **

**So, why is this a longer chapter than usual? It's because my break is almost over and I just wanted to give you guys a New Years present. **

**I'm sorry for not updating this sooner but I am on Fanfiction lockdown thingy. I am banned until 1/3/13.. Sorry! I really don't know why though.. Hmmm. **

**So, tommorrow or in this case the 2nd, I shall write ahead so that I could just post them just for y'all later. **

**This is soo weird... Usually when I finish a story I just update it right after... hmmm. **

**Sooo, anyway, Who believed the garbage? What's going to happen next?**

**Sorry can't really ask much... **

**THANK YOU AGAIN BADADA 15! LOVE YA!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, followed, and favorite! Love y'all.! PLEASE CONTINUE! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! ":))**


	19. Chapter 19

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 19:_

I heard Jack coming down. When Jack came in the kitchen, he had been carrying baby Olivia.

"Good morning, Jack!" I say, trying to forget what the stupid newspaper said. He smiled warmly at me.

"Morning, baby." Jack then came over and kissed me. I smiled and then grabbed Olivia. With that, I walked over to the dinning room and sat Olivia in her high chair. She cooed. "Kim?" I hear Jack say from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I say back as I fixed Olivia in her high chair. I felt Jack behind me.

"This isn't true right?" Turning around, I saw Jack holding the newspaper.

"Jack! Of course not! I love you!" I say. He gave me a look.

"What if it is?" He says doubtfully. I glared at him.

"Jackson! Please, don't tell me you actually believe that garbage? I mean come on! Why would I cheat on you?" He shrugged, still unconvinced.

"I don't know..." Jack says quietly while trailing off and looking at the ground.

"Jack! That newspaper is such a lie! Why would you even THINK about believing in that?!" I say back. Anger rose up inside me. He was NOT serious.

"I DON'T KNOW! WHY DID YOU CHEAT ON ME." He yelled at me.

"OH MY FUCK, JACK! ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" I yell, not giving up. I hear Olivia cry behind me.

"WELL, YOU HID THE STUPID NEWSPAPER, SO WHAT DOES THAT MAKE ME THINK?" He didn't let me answer. "EXACTLY!" My mouth dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL? DO YOU NOT SEE THAT YOURRRR," I say dragging out the your. "DAUGTHER LOOKS LIKE YOU?"

"What if she's not mine?" I had it with him. He was actually serious right now. Olivia's cries became louder.

"Jack, I'm done, I can't talk to you right now. I'll be back. When you clear your head and get it right, we'll talk. Because I'm serious that our child is ours and ONLY ours." I then grabbed Olivia's bag and her and went out the door. I ignored some of the paparrzi that surround me and had my eye on my destination.

When I got to the Hummer, I quickly buckled Liv in her carseat in the back. She had calmed down by now and threw her bag in the trunk. After, I went to the drivers' side and turned it on. I looked at the garge in front of me and sobbed. My own husband. _Jack._ The guy I've known since we were 14. The guy that is my best friend. Doesn't believe in me.

15 minutes later, I made myself stop crying and decided to take a visit to Amy. I needed her right now. Just then, it had started to rain.

_"Just great. Just what I needed."_ I say. I turned on the wipers. Suddenly, I noticed that someone hadn't stopped at their red light and was now sliding towards me. Panicking, I tried to speed up or hit my brake or something but I wasn't fast enough. I heard the smash of the car against my own, I heard the air bags inflate as I tried to blink and not slip away. Olivia had started to cry as we slid down the road. Just then, I felt something sharp drap against my arm as the side where we weren't slammed against, a pole and just sat there. I saw starts and heard Olivia wailing behind me and I tried to stay awake so that I could try to save her and get out of the car but I couldn't. The last thing I heard before I completely blacked out were my little girls' painful screams and the rain pounding on our car.

**(Jack P.O.V.) (30 or so minutes ago) **

I saw Kim drive out of the driveway. I groaned and slid down on my knees.

_"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID?" _ I thought bitterly. I hit my head.

"I am such an idiot!" I yell. Standing back up, I punched the wall. Why did I have to say those things? Why did I doubt Kim? I screamed in frustration.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I mutter to myself while hitting my head. Of course Olivia is ours. She did look like me, after all. Suddenly, the house phone rang. I sighed, not wanting to pick it up. I swear this phone always, I mean ALWAYS rings at the worst times ever. Getting up, I silently prayed that it wasn't some crazed fan that got our number, somehow... again.. Seriously, I don't know how they do it, but they do. Picking up the phone, I looked at the caller ID. It showed up as unrecongnizable.

_"Huh. I wonder who this is." _I thought to myself while picking up the phone. Unsure, I say,

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Kathy from St. Trinity hospital, is this Jackson Anderson?" An innocent voice asked.

_"Hospital? Why is the hospital calling me?" _I thought. I tried to remain calm and not let my mind wander to the worst.

"Yes. This is Jack." I reply.

"Well, Jackson Anderson, there is no easy way to say this and I seriously, really don't know how to say it but, your wife, whom I believe is Kimberly Anne Crawford-Anderson and your daughter, Olivia Alexis Crawford-Anderson have been in a major car accident. Kimberly is in intensive care right now and hasn't woken up but Olivia is awake. And I would rather tell you her or actually both of their conditions in person." The girl, identified as "Kathy" explained. A tear slid down my face.

This was all my fault. If I hadn't said what I said, I er- NO one will be in this position. If I hadn't ticked Kim off, this wouldn't happen. If this whole day never happened, it would still all be the same. But alas it did, and I can only pray to God that everything will be alright.

"Ok. I'll-I'll be there. I'm on my way." I stuttered/whispered. I took a deep breath before heading out.

**(Hi! I think I'm really proud of this chapter and in love with it, despite all the huge drama. **

**DAMMNNN, WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? Is Kim going to be alright? What about baby Olivia? Why the hell did Jack have to say all those things? Are they alll going to be alright? What happens if the paparriz finds out. What about the rest of gang? **

**Yepp.. Before I go, I just wanted to say that I won't be updating asap anymore as I do now. School's back on for me on Monday so I might jsut update on Firdays' if I can. I guess we'll see then... **

**Moosee98- I promise you I won't. Just BIGG drama lol. It IS a Kick story anyway. :) **

**QuillMist9674- Awww, thank you! :) You're like seriously making me blush! **

**Badada15- Lol :) **

**THANK YOU ONCE MORE TO BADADA15 FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA FOR THE SECOND HALF OF LAST CHAPTER AND THE FIRST HALF OF THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE YOU! -.- no seriously, I seriously do lol. I had writers block for a little and then AN ANGEL CAME! A.K.A. You ;)**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! KEEP IT UP!**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow =))**


	20. Chapter 20

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 20; (Jack P.O.V.) _

When I got to Kim and Is' other car, the Lexus,(that was after I escaped/passed the paparazzi), I started it without a second thought and then zoomed out of our driveway and into the main road.

"Kim's going to pull through this, she's strong enough." I kept telling myself. "Kim and Olivia will both be okay and we'll come home tonight like nothing happened and everything will be fine. No one is injured, no one is in some kind of life threatening condition." Who was I kidding, I'm in denial.

I then pulled into the hospital, hopping out, ignoring paparazzi, and ran out, barely even locking the car. Running into the hospital, I go straight to the front desk, ignoring many looks.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I ask (more like demanded) the poor secretary. It was the same secretary of all the times we've been here. She gave me a look.

"Mr. Anderson?" A voice calls. I looked back at the hallway to the emergency room. A nurse with a solemn look was there. Walking over to her I question,

"Are you the Kathy I was talking to?" She nodded and replied,

"Yes, that is me. We can go see Olivia but let me tell you about her condition." By now we had started walking through the many halls in this hospital. I took a deep breath, ready to hear what she says about my baby girl.

"During the accident, I think Olivia went into shock which caused her breathing to become uneven. Now, I don't believe you guys know this, but she has asthma and at some point during the accident, she actually had an asthma attack. " My mouth dropped in shock.

"Asthma? Wha- how can she get asthma?" I say. Kathy shrugged.

"There are plenty of reasons. I mean really, it could be genetics or the environment." I closed my eyes.

_Genetics, genetics, genetics. _ The word echoed through my brain. I wondered where I heard that from.

Suddenly it came back to me.

Almost half of Kim's cousins had asthma. It ran through the Crawford family.

I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair. Sighing while closing my eyes, I ask her,

"So, what now?" Kathy stopped us and put a hand on my shoulder, while giving me a sad look she says,

"Well, we gave her a breathing treatment in the ambulance but you have to give her one everyday to keep her asthma under control. I'm so sorry." Pausing she leads me to a child's room. "Here she is." Kathy, stood silently at the door. I saw Olivia on the crib like bed, crying her eyes out as a nurse tried to calm her down.

"Livvy." I say as I walked over to her. Olivia instantly ceased her cries at the sound of my voice. Careful of the IV, I picked her up. Liv, buried her face in the crook of my neck as I rubbed her back. "It's ok, baby girl. Daddy is here." I say to her or more likely to calm my own self down. She made a sad gurgle sound into my neck. Looking at Kathy, I ask, "Is it ok if we go and see my wife?" She nodded and wheeled Olivia's pole next to us as she led us into an elevator. We went up about 6 floors when Liv lifted her head to the sound of the elevator ding. Looking at her, I noticed a jagged scar trailing down from the side of her cheek to her jaw. I winced, Olivia isn't even a year, much less a week, and she's already experinced trauma and been diagnosed with asthma. When the door opened, Kathy led us to the end of the hallway before opening the door, she had told us to be quiet. As soon as we entered, I saw a pale Kim laying still in a hospital bed with different wires connected to her. She had a scratch on her jaw that was similar to Olivia's and a few on her arms and legs. Kim had a bandage wrapped around her right arm, one around her left leg, and her hairline was wrapped also wrapped with a bandage. I sighed and shook my head, while taking a seat next to her. Olivia snuggled deeper into my neck, not even aware what happened to her mother. She is so innocent.

"She's sprained her right wrist and has some head trauma, which is why she isn't awake yet but other than that she'll be ok. She was very lucky to not be on the side of the car that crashed in to the pole, "Kathy explains to me before leaving us alone, awkwardly. I grabbed Kim's cold hand and silently wished that it was me in her position instead. I wished that we hadn't had that arguement, I wished that nothing had happen this morning.

"ALRIGHT, WHERE IS SHE?" A voice yelled, making me look up. There stood Grace and the rest of the gang...with security with them. My eyes flickered down to where Kim obviously was. Grace gasped and walked over to her. The rest of the gang followed. Julie stood behind me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"You guys were all over the news and we just had to come." Kelsey explains.

"Wha-what happened?" Grace says, tears in her eyes. Grace was on the other side of Kim, holding her other hand while kneeling down, looking at her. I explained everything that happened. Everyone was on the verge of tears, well the guys were, the girls were sobbing. As much as I wanted to cry, I couldn't, I had to be strong. Strong for Kim anyway.

"So, Olivia and Kim will be alright?" We heard another voice. Looking back up, I saw Kim's two sisters and her brother along with her parents. It was Morgan that asked. I nodded and explained the whole situation again as they filed in.

Seriously, how many people can they let in? then again the room was pretty big. At least big enough to have another bed next to Kim, by the window. The room had fallen silence after I explained everything once again. This time how ever was different, everyone was sitting where ever in the room.

Grace hadn't moved from her position. Morgan and Claire sat on the other bed. Eddie sat on a chair next to the door. Milton, Cade, and Jerry, sat on the window/ chair, quietly chatting. Kim's parents sat by her feet. Meanwhile, Kelsey, who was behind me now, stood frozen. Julie was on her knees next to me, playing with Olivia.

It stayed like this for a while, that was until Eddie's phone had rung. We all automatically knew what that meant. Rudy. He silently went into the hall.

The rest of the time was the same until vistior's hour was over. Which meant, I was left alone with Olivia and Kim. Well, Kim... I put Olivia back to where Kathy had took me earlier, she said that it had been fine.

**(What do you think? Hahah, sorry for not updating asap, I have school now and I'm trying my best. Soo... **

**What do you think? Was it good? Will Kim wake up? Are they all going to be alright? What about the public? Will rumors fly around? What's going to happen next? What about baby Liv?**

**Thank you to all my reviewers, I love y'all's and y'all's inspire me. **

**I'm sorry if it's a little bit too slow but... yeahh...**

**hahha**

**PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!:))**


	21. Chapter 21

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 21; (Jack P.O.V.) _

Three days, it's been three days since the accident and Kim hasn't woken up yet. At least the color is coming back to her cheeks and yesterday, she moved a bit. Looking at Kim, I rubbed her cheek softly with my thumb.

"Oh, Kim, please wake up. I love you and I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I wish I could be in your place instead."After I kissed her forehead which was warm. The door suddenly opened, Kathy.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but Olivia was crying and I figured that she wanted you." I gave her a small smile as she passed the crying Olivia to me.

I felt sorry for my little Olivia, all she wanted was her mommy... But her mommy wasn't really well right now. I tried my best to shush her, but nothing seemed to be working.

_(Kim P.O.V.) _

Everything was throbbing in pain. I have no idea how long I've been out but I want to wake up... I HAVE to wake up. No way am I going _ Jack _ mess up our baby and let her to be exposed to _Jerry. _ Uh,uh, no way! I need to know that my baby is okay. I need to know that _I'm _ok. I miss seeing Jack's face everyday.

This is all my fault, _I_ caused this accident. If was paying more attention, none of this would be happening. But of course it wasn't ENTIRELY _my_ fault but I still blame myself for everything. If this would have never happend, my baby girl and I would have been safe... Safe, with Jack. Suddenly, I heard a voice,

"Oh, Kim, please wake up. I love you and I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I wish I could be in your place instead." and then something warm caress my cheek. I knew that it was Jack. I just wanted to reach out and hug him so tight, ressuring him that I THINK I was alright and that I loved him as well and it wasn't his fault at all. I then felt something kiss my forehead.. Jack, of course.

I moved my fingers and then tried to move my arms but I couldn't. My arm almost felt...broken... like a bone was out of place.

Just then, I heard a door open... Must be the door for my room.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but Olivia was crying and I figured that she wanted you." I heard a girl say.

It broke my heart to hear my baby girl crying. She was only about less then a week a old...or so I think so.

I tried once again to move my arms again...I failed but I managed to flutter my eyes open. Jack's, who was apparently right beside me, face instantly lit up,

"Kim!" I gave him a smile. I took a glance at my baby. He looked down. "Yeah, she's been crying for a while now. But I feel so bad, I shouldn't have over reacted, I shouldn't have said those things, this is-" I cut off his ramblings,

"Jack, calm down, I'm okay and you're okay. I just wanna shush my poor baby." Jack nodded. I then place my left hand on the side of me and tried to push myself up but I instantly failed. Jack quickly wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to sit up. He then passed on my crying baby to me.

The first thing I saw was a scar on the side of her cheek to her jaw. It must've been from the windows getting smashed. I saw Jack shook his head.

"Kim-"

"Jack. Stop. I love you and all but seriously, don't blame yourself for this and I'm fine." I say cutting him off again. I smiled as Olivia stopped crying in my arms and began to coo happily like a regular baby. " Jack, my arm just hurts." And I have a HUGE headache and my throat is sore and I'm pretty sure that my leg isn't suppose to be throbbing. But I didn't want Jack to freak out more than he already is freaking out.

"I'll get the nurse." He then stood up. I stopped him.

"Wait, how long have I been out?" He gave me a sad look.

"Since the accident? Three days." With that he left. My mouth dropped. Three days? Three days? I've been out that long? Sighing I just rocked Olivia to sleep as I can with my one arm. I ignored the shooting pain from my other arm.

"Mommy missed you." I whisper kissing the top of her head. She cooed happily.

Then, the door opened, Jack and a nurse came in together.

"Hello Kim, it's nice to see you're awake!" Kathy, her name tag said, exclaimed. I weakly smiled back at her as Jack lifted Olivia off of me.

"Well, you sprained your wrist and a bone is poking out so we need to snap it back into place before we can plaster it," Kathy came to my side and gently grabbed my right arm as I prepared for the worst, "it'll only hurt a little bit."

Liar. I screeched as she quickly twisted my wrist so that the bone wasn't sticking out anymore. It feels better but it still hurts. I bit my tongue so I wouldn't cry.

"Sorry." She softly as she put a cast around it. "Well, you guys are free to leave any time, you just have to be discharged. " I sighed and nodded.

**(Later, at home) **

When we got home, the paparazzi was back. I groaned and slumped into the seat. Jack gently grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze as he parked the car in the garage.

I got out carefully and went into the house through the door.

Getting into the house, I expected to have some peace as I was SUPER tired. But nope.

"KIM! YOU'RE OK!" Screamed a familiar voice. I inwardly groaned. Ughhhh.

**(Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. But as I said it's going to be a little bit slow :(**

**So, was that good? Who is that voice lol? What's going to happen next? Is Kim going to be A-ok? What is the public going to say? So...Concerts held back again? **

**Oh, btw I have no idea if you were in a coma if you can actually do that but... yeah... lol **

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**KEEP IT UP**

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW! =))**


	22. Chapter 22

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 22(Kim P.O.V.) _

I tried as best as I could to pry Grace off of me. But alas, it had failed seeing as I had a broken arm. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and the back door close, gently. Knowing that it was Jack, I looked over my shoulder and gave him the _"Help Me" _look. He chuckled softly before gently laying down baby Olivia and her car seat on the ground by the door and said,

"Graciel, I think you are going to send my wife back to the hospital if you keep hugging that tight." Jack then helped me pried her off. Grace had a sad look after.

"I'm sorry guys. I just missed my best friend and I was worried about her." I smiled at this, I was glad to be around the most caring and loving people on earth.

"Grace, girl, you know I love you but I'm seriously tired. I need some rest. Plus, I think I'm still tramatized over the accident, not to mention the stupid paparazzi are back." I said with a groan. Jack gently gave me a side hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"Go upstairs. I'll take care of everything." Smiling, I hug him and walked upstairs.

When I got to the master bedroom, or in this case Jack and Is' room, I just flopped down on the bed without a care. I needed rest. I was tired over drama. I just wanted peace.

Within minutes I fell into a deep sleep.

**(Jack P.O.V.) **

I smiled and shook my head sadly at the sight of Kim weakly going up the stairs. This wasn't Kim, this was a broken Kim.

Turning to where Grace was... Or where I thought she was, I say,

"Hey, where are the others?" Turning back around on my heel, I saw Grace picking up Olivia from her car seat. Grace then walked over to the kitchen and started feed Olivia from the bottle on the counter. I shrugged and went along with it and sat on one of the bar seats on the other side of the kitchen.

"Well." Grace starts, whispering. "You know Jack, I know that this unfortunate accident happened, it doesn't really mean that everything has to stop and all. Jerry is practicing with his dance group for their summer tour. Rudy and Bobby has to take over the Dojo because you are obviously not there. Phil and Joan obviously have their own jobs to take care of. Milton has to go on this nerd business trip to where ever. And of course you know that our dear _Jillian _always goes with him anyway. Kelsey has work. Eddie is also on a business trip to where ever." She paused and stopped pacing as she was through out the whole time and looked at me. "And well, you know, I'm always alone in the house anyways. I was suppose to be a house mom but-" I cut her off seeing as tears threated to spill. I knew that even though a long time has pasted from when the Martinez's lost their baby, they were still obviously hurting from the experince.

"It's ok, Grace. I understand. I just wanna thank you for helping out. It means a lot." She smiled at me.

"No problem, I know how tough things are for a while and being your guyses best friend, I knew that it was the right time for me to step in." Grace paused before she said, " I also hope you don't mind. I kinda straightened things out while you guys weren't here too. I just thought the place needed to be taken care of." I smiled at this. This time I went around and gave her a hug. The people that Kim and I around are the best of all.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." I say into the hug, careful not to crush Olivia beneath us. I felt Grace smile into the hug. "I love you Grace."

"Love ya too Jack." Then, I kissed her forehead softly. I hear Olivia gurgle. Laughing lightly, I ask,

"Aw, does wittle Livvy want a kiss to?" I knew she couldn't really talk or kind of respond, I still want to talk to my baby, after all she IS still a human being. Kissing the top of her head softly, Grace then passed her on to me.

"Yeah, I think that Livvy girl here, would much rather want her daddy than me." She says giggling.

Just as she finished that sentence, her phone went off. Jumping up in surprise, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Jerry? What do you want? it's really not the time." I laughed quietly before rolling my eyes, typical Jerry.

"..."

"NO, I WILL NOT GET YOU TACOS FROM BURRITO KING!" Grace exclaims annoyed. I held in a laugh as she glared at me.

"..."

"No, Jerry! No matter how much you beg, I'm not going to get you Taco Burrito King. You KNOW that Taco Burrito King is alllll the way on the other side of town and right now I realllyyy DO NOT feel like driving. Plus how the he-" Grace stopped herself, seeing Olivia. "How the _heck," _ She corrects herself. "am I going to get outta here? You KNOW the Andersons are now famous, so obviously there is paparazzi ALLL over."

"...," It was silent for a while before Grace groaned in frustration and said,

"Jerry, if I get you Tace Burrito King will you-" She was cut off by Jerry. When she ended the call, she had the biggest smile on her face. I don't know what Jerry did or say, but I'm guessing it worked.

Grace then skipped, yes skipped to the front door. I raised my eyebrow at her. Hmm...

**(Grace P.O.V.) **

I was happy and nothing could change that right now. But I was wrong, _oh so _wrong. When I opened the door, I did not expect to see _that... _

**(OOOOO cliffy! Haha! Look y'all's I'm seriously SOOO sorry for not updating this but I was really busy, expcially with the MANY and I mean MANY exams I had. Not to mention and you would know if you followed me on Twitter, YouTube, and Instagram... **

**I MET LEO HOWARD AT THE CHICAGO MEET AND GREET! I have solid proof too. If you search on Youtube, Leo Howard meet&greet 2013, Chicago. Part 5. and the username is Kim Bermudez and when you see the video, you'll see a girl and Leo together... Yup =) That's me =) Haha! But yep... Met him on Saturday; 2-2-13  
**

**Anywho, who was at the door? **

**Yeah, I have like 5 more stories to write and I really don't feel like asking more questions... **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOW! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**PLEASE CONTINUE! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!) **


	23. Chapter 23

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 23- (Jack P.O.V.) _

Shaking my head at Grace, I looked at Livvy girl. She looked at me with curious eyes. Laugh I picked her up so that she was up in the air and that she and I were eye to eye.

"Auntie Gracie's crazy isn't she? Isn't she, little girl?" I say in a baby voice. Pausing I looked to the side with a confused face.

"_Where the heck did that come from?" _ I thought to myself. Wow, I guess having a child really changes you. Looking at Olivia, she cooed happily like a normal baby that she is. Shrugging, I carried her close to my chest and started to walk to the living room but stop when I heard a scream,

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I quickly closed Olivia's ears when Grace yelled, _hell. _

What? Kim and I both agreed that we don't want Olivia be around bad influence. We both agreed that we want her to have a normal life as much as possible despite the fact that Kim's now worldwide famous, but you know...

Quickly, I put Olivia in her playpen and jog over to the front.

When I got there, I totally did not expect to see _her. _ I then said as nice as possible,

"Um, hello, um, what are you doing here?" After, I protectively put an arm around Grace, who had a sour face and arms crossed on her chest.

To be honest, I was more surprised on how she got pass the paparazzi and the security who we called before we left the hospital, knowing that this was "big news".

The girl who stood in front of us rubbed her upper arm and smiled at us shyly.

"Well..." She started. "I mean, I just-I." She then stuttered. I felt Grace tense up. I knew that she hated her very much for many certain reasons. I hugged her tighter, to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"Do you want to come in?" I say but hesitantly. I could feel Grace glare at me.

But what was I going to say? Get the hell outta here? No, just because we ha- er _"disliked" _ her very much doesn't really mean that we shouldn't still be nice.

After I said that, she smiled and only nodded. I led her, Grace still under me, to the living room.

"Wow, nice house." She says. I only gave her a simple thank you. "You know, you are the only one from Seaford that I know of that's actually been pretty nice to me." I threw her a half smile over my shoulder. Looking down, however, I saw Grace smirk, I rolled my eyes and sighed.

When we got settled in the living room. Grace then says,

"So..."

"Uh, well, I mean, I know that this might be a little unexpected," Grace cut her off and scoffed. The girl only merely paused and looked down before starting again. "Well, I mean. I just really wanted to ask for your help. All of your help."

I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head at this.

**(Kim P.O.V.) **

I groan and sat up. Then, I looked at the digital clock on our bedside table.

3 O'clock p.m. I groan once more knowing that I only slept for about 30 or so minutes.

Truth be told, as much as I wanted to go to sleep, I couldn't. The pain in right arm was almost unbearable. I was literally in so much pain.

Sighing, I left my comfy, warm, bed and went to the adjoining bathroom to get some Tylenol. Reaching the medicine cabinet, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath when I found that there wasn't any.

Just then, I had suddenly remembered that I had used the ones from here during my pregancy when I couldn't take the massive headaches and such anymore.

I growl in frustration. I was then going to have to go downstairs, go in the kitchen, and check in our medicine drawer, and get the extra Tylenol from there.

Shaking my head, I knew that I had no choice... That was unless I wanted to live through the pain.

Sighing once more, I left the master bedroom and made my way through the stairs but stopped in the middle when I saw _that woman, _ Grace, Jack, and obviously Olivia in the living room. They all looked up at me.

I had a confused face as I made my way down the stairs once more.

"Hi, Kim! Nice to see you again! By the way you two have a beautiful daughter together. I always knew that you guys were perfect together." I looked at Jack, who had an arm around Grace, he looked down. Grace had an angry and annoyed look on her face as she had stubbornly crossed her arms across her chest.

I still had a very confused face as I made my way slowly to the couch where Jack and Grace were. I slowly sat down next Jack, still not taking my eyes off of her.

Jack looked at me before rubbing my back soothingly and saying,

"Kim, what are you doing up?" I shook my head, still speechless at the girl in front of us, and pointed at my cast. His mouth formed into an O shape and nodded understandingly. Jack then stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Looking at Grace, she still had a sour face. I put a hand on her knee. She only closed her lips tighter, making it into a straight line. Sighing and shaking my head, I clap my hands together, or as I could with my cast and say, although as much as I despied her name and her,

"So, uh, um, what seriously brings you back here to Seaford? Much more here? To um, Jack and Is' house? Is there anything that you need or is there anything you want? Uh, you can tell us, um Mika."

**(HA! HAHAH! Sooooo, what does our dear Mika need? ;;;;) **

**lmfao. I'm sorry for not updating as soon as possible but I'm trying guys, I'm seriously trying. **

**So, what does Mika need? Why does the gang hate her? Will the rest find out? What will happen next? Is everything going to be alright? **

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED! IT MEANS A LOT. IT INSPIRES ME TO KEEP WRITING! **

**Please continue to do so! I love y'all's **

**Review, favorite, and follow.:))**


	24. Chapter 24

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 24;(Kim P.O.V.) _

There was an umcomfortable silence in the room..

Okay, I guess y'all's are probably dying to know why all of us hate her.. Well, let us take you back in time.

_Flashback _

_ It was Friday morning. All of us were 15 years old. It was a normal one as well. _

_ "Hey, what's up with Jerry?" Jack asks us referring to the fact that he was on the stairs crying. _

_ On the corner of my eye, I saw Grace roll her eyes. _

_ "He's crying because Mika left to go back to her ccountry..." Kelsey says not really caring. She pauses. "Again." As if on cue, all of us rolled our own eyes together. _

_ You see Mika and Jerry have been dating for a while now and this made Grace angry. Grace has been crushing on Jerry for a while now,... More like since 4th grade when they apparently shared their first 'Jace' moment. _

_ Apparently both of their fingers touched as they tried to grab a crayon at the same time. Their eyes apparently met and that was when she fell in love with him and was conviced that he fell too. _

_ Obviously, he didn't seeing as he's dating Mika. _

_ Confused why she rejected him when he asked? Apparently because it was just a dare and wasn't formal. _

_ Grace was the first one to walk over to Jerry. All of us looked at each other and gave a look saying, of course. _

_ "Jerry, get up. It's not the end of the world." Grace says. Jerry stood up and looked at her with a serious face. _

_ "OF course it's the end of the world! What if she doesn't come back!? She's my girlfriend for Pete's sake." He exclaims. I knew Grace was hurt from that... Badly. _

_ "Whatever Jerry, stop being so dramatic." Grace says before walking out. With that, Jerry returned to crying. _

Still don't know why we hate her? Don't worry I'm getting to that, just give me a minute.

_Two weeks later, Grace, Jack, Jerry and I walked down the halls like 4 normal people when we heard some weird noises come from the closet. We looked at each other. _

_ "Dude." Jerry says. Jack shrugged and carefully opened the door. _

_ Inside, we saw Brett and Mika making out. Grace smirked, happily, Jack and Is' mouth dropped, and Jerry had an angry look on his face. _

_ For about 30 minutes, he and Mika kept yelling back to each other as tears went down Jerry's face. _

_ The two made up though. This made Grace even more hate her. _

Yeah, still not that bad right?

_1 year later, we were all about 16 or so by then. _

_ This was the year we caught Mika smoking and drinking. _

_ Jerry and Mika got into a fight again. The fight was even worse, worse than normal. _

_ But the thing that changed was that Mika got Jery into smoking. It changed him when he did that. He stop taking karate, going to school for good, heck he almost got expelled because of it. _

_ Grace was beyond mad. _

Okay, get how we hate her? But, no, no, this isn't the end yet.

_For a year we, mostly Grace, tried to help Jerry to stop. With that everything turned back to normal. But nope. Still no 'Jace' yet. _

_ Eventually Mika became the 'bad girl' in school. Jerry broke up with her after Grace knocked some sense into him. _

_ Things were looking bad for Mika while for Jerry and Grace, things started to look up for the two. _

_ They FINALLY started dating at age 17 almost 18. _

So, pretty bad right? But just wait.

_5 years past. All of us graduated Seaford High and college. _

_ Setting is Jerry and Grace's wedding. The two were both in the middle of the ceramony before Mika, a crazed one dressed in an organge jumpsuit, hair messed up, a handcuff in her left one, came running in. She tried to stop the wedding, but Jerry refused. So, Mika went CRAZY. She almost destroyed the whole church until Jack and I took action and called the police. Phil shook his head sadly and looked down during the whole thing. He was unproud of his niece and unhappy of what she had turn to be. _

_ Flashback over. _

"Look, I know you guys probably hate me and I know that I would too but I promise you that I changed. I'm not the person I used to be and I'm ashamed and sorry for myself for being the way I was when I was younger. Everything I did as a young one was terrible. I regret everything I did. It was way out of line and just unforgiveable. But please, if you would just understand. I beg you. All I need is a little of your help. " Mika says breaking the ice. Mika had a sincer face the whole time, her eyes was filled with sorrow and sadness. I could tell that she truly DID need help.

She wasn't wrong although. She was dressed nicely and looked nicely as well. She looked like her own self before she turned to be what she was.

Sighing, I knew that I really had no choice. After Jack and I got married I became less agressive and was pretty much a softy because of him.

But what shocked me was that Grace spoke before me. And this time, not something bad towards her... Well somewhat..

"And that would be what?"

Mika closed her eyes as she said this,

"After I went to jail for all the things I have done, my parents kicked me out... Which is pretty reasonable. Although when they did, after I got out jail, I became homeless and jobless. I know this may be too much, but can you _please_ help me?" Jack, Grace and I looked at each other.

We were intruppted when the front door slammed open and shut and Jerry walked in happily saying,

"Yo, what's-" He stopped himself when he saw Mika. He stood frozen in probably both fear and shook.

Give me an awk, give me a ward, whaddya got? AAwwwwkkkwwwarrrdddd.

**(Okay, don't hate me. I don't really hate Mika but come on I had to put a little drama and spice in this story don't I? I love Mika but I love Grace O'Doherty more xD. **

**Bahaha, I know I stole the last line from; Kickin It On Our Own- Grace. **

**So will the gang be kind enough to put their differences aside and help her? Or was the past too hard to help her? Are they going to be the kind, lovable gang they are? Is Mika decieving them? **

**Yeah...  
**

**Oh! and Guest who said; OMG! did you know whtat it's always been brewer don't be a dick. Firstly... Mean... very mean. Second of all, I PUBLISHED THIS STORY BEFORE THEY SAID THAT IT WAS BREWER AND FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY; I WAS GOING TO HAVE TO GO WITH IT. I KNOW THAT IT IS NOOOOWWWW BUT I OR ANYONE DIDN'T! **

**Geez, people like you piss me off all the time. It meakes me think that I should maybe just stop all together because of it... **

**Oh, and yes my name is Kim:) Kimberly Anne... Like on Kickin' it =) **

**SO ANYWAY! THANK YOU TO THE REST OF Y'ALL'S WHO REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ARE SO SWEET. I LOVE Y'ALL'S. **

**Random shoutout to- Lena, my guest reviewer =) I love her. **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW, =)) **


	25. Chapter 25

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 25; (Kim P.O.V.) _

Just as I was about to open my mouth to speak, a baby's cry interrupted me. I looked at Jack he nodded and went over to the playpen, carried Olivia, and went upstairs. I was about to speak once more when I was pulled away to the hallway by Jerry.

"Kim, what the hell is _she _doing here?" Jerry says, a mix of emotions going through his voice. I close my eyes and took a deep breath. My life could not get worse right now.

"Jerry, can we talk about this later?" I ask nicely. But being the stubborn Jerry he was he pushed forward. I had a huge migraine by now.

"No, I want to know what is going on." I open my eyes and gave him a seriously look in his eye.

"Jerry, might I remind you that _Mika and Grace_ are there? _Alone? _Do you not understand that a possible used to be mental, crazy, psycho, person and an angry, soon going to be crazy, mental, psycho, person are there all alone? You do realize that they could kill each other right this second, right?" Jerry's eyes widen. He then ran past me into the living room but before he could go in. I stopped him when I heard a heated/ interesting conversation going on with the two. Not wanting to disturb them and wanting to hear what they were saying, I pulled him aside and we hid behind the wall and listened, peaking out to see what they were doing first.

"Look, Grace. I don't know how much I can say thank you. But must I ask, why are you doing this?" Mika asks.

Grace stopped what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you _want _me to stop?" Mika's eyes widen and she frantically shook her head, no.

"No, no, no. I-I-I just thought that well from uh, the past, uh." Mika stuttered.

"Look, I'm only doing this because I want you out of our life for good. " Grace paused. "I _do _hate you though. Plus, I'm not _that bad _of a person. That and also because Phil is a good friend of ours and well, I don't know. I guess well, any family of his is our family too." Mika smiled but it quickly faded away after Grace said sternly, "But that doesn't mean that I like you." Mika nodded understandingly. Grace then stood up with a sigh and handed Mika the check. "Here. This is one thousand dollars. Don't. Waste. It. Because it's the only money you'll get from any of us." She paused again. "Actually, do whatever the hell you want with it. Buy weed, get some alcohol. I don't care, it's yours now. " Mika sighed.

I knew that she was hurt by what Grace said, but to be honest, I would say the same thing as well.

Grace then started to write more things down on a notepad that was on the coffee table. When she finished, she ripped it out and gave it to Mika again.

"These are some jobs you could find around Seaford that _doesn't _require much stuff. " Grace says pointing to where she wrote the jobs. She then pointed to a different spot on the paper. "And then these are some cheap apartments you can get _with _the furniture. " Again she pointed to a different spot. "These are some okay, very affordable, apartments you can get _with_ the furniture as well." Mika stared at Grace in awe. Grace however had a bored look on her face.

"Thank you." Mika whispers to her. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just don't ever come back to us ever again." Mika nodded.

"Yes, yes. I promise." She then gave Grace a huge hug. Grace rolled her eyes again.

Yep, it was true. Mika _did_ change back to normal.

After Mika left, Jerry and I stepped out and we looked at Grace with a smirk.

We finally found a soft spot for Grace; poor people. Okay maybe not poor people, I guess something similar to it.

"Aw, my Gracie's so sweet." Jerry says giving Grace a kiss on her temple, pulling her into a hug.

With that being settled, I flopped down on the couch and fell into a deep sleep.

**(Four months later.) **

Four months after the incident, everything was finally back to normal... Or whatever you could call it.

About two weeks after Mika came, I had a routine set straight.

In the morning, I'd make breakfast, feed Olivia and then just do whatever house work I have to do while watching Olivia. When Jack would come home around 4. He would take over watching Olivia and I would go up in the recording studio that we just added and I'd come up with new songs and or mixes.

For 3 months I had the same schedule. I had also released new singles, attended many events, and did many, many, interviews.

Everything slowed down this month, which I was glad.

Today was an off day for me. Jack was at a karate tournament in San Francisco, which meant that I'd be left alone with Olivia today.

"Hi, baby gurl." I say, picking up Olivia from her crib. "Is my baby hungry?" She make a baby noise in response. I smiled and laughed at her.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes." When we got down, I put Olivia in her high chair and made myself some bacon.

After I cooked a few strips for myself and set it on the table, I started to feel nauseous. Suddenly, I saw myself in the bathroom throwing up.

My eyes widen in realization as I brushed my teeth. Quickly, I ran to the kitchen, grabbed my phone.

I then texted Grace;

_"Grace. Code 9. Help!" _

After I texted Grace that, I smiled inwardly at the fact that ALSO after these past 4 months, it's confirmed that Grace was pregnant again. The two were so happy, but they both agreed that they weren't too attached to the baby yet considering they were still afraid of losing it like last time.

**(Hey guys! So.. I'm getting really tired of this story but whatever lmfao! Still going to continue this. But yep... **

**Bhhaha. So, what does code 9 mean? **

**Okay, it's literally 1:30 am as I'm writing this and I really don't feel like doing this right now and also I'm really hungry.. blahh :-/**

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, you guys are sooo awesome! PLEASE CONTINUE! **

**REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW =))**


	26. Chapter 26

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 26;(Kim P.O.V.) _

Washing up, I head back to the dining room. When I got there, I took a deep breath and let it out as I took a seat the table. Resting my elbows on the table, I put my fingers to my temple and began rubbing it while closing my eyes.

This. Was. Not. Happening. Everything was perfect and then _this _had to happen.

Five months. Five months since I was finally free and then... It happened.

Sighing, I opened my eyes and looked at Olivia. She was currently smilin', babbling, and banging her hands on the high chair, playing around. I sighed again.

So innocent. She was so innocent. She doesn't know what's going on. She was a baby. All she knew was that she had a big family that loves her so much and that she was constantly hounded by people-that I didn't even know- all the time.

Now to add to the stress, which I already had to keep up with my so called career now, watch baby Olivia, and make sure that I had made time for family and friends- would be having-

I was suddenly interrupted from my deep thoughts by a loud noise... A ringtone. I snap my head up as I snatched the phone from the middle of the table.

**"WTF?! Are fucking kidding me? Are you serious?" -G**

I let out a frustrated sound and quickly typed angrily.  
"GRACE! Do you think I would be kidding around right now? THIS. IS. NOT. A. JOKE.! This cannot be happening! OMG WHAT AM I GOING TO DO? WHAT ARE THEY ALL GOING TO SAY? OMG WHAT ABOUT JACK?"-K**. **

I had sent out the first half of my text before I had gotten a text from Grace again.

**"LMFAO! .! Well then again, it's what's you get. ;) LMMMMFFFAAAOOO; calm down, girl. Chill. STAAHHP. Relax. Look, imma call up the girls; tell Jerry I have to go somewhere with you, and we'll see if it's for sure. Plus, I have to as you a few questions for a checkup as well." -G.**

I sigh and put my phone down on the table again as I leaned on the back of the dining room chair.

You see, I guess I left out one very small important detail. Although Grace IS suppose to be a housewife; she had used to be a dance instructor and nurse in training before she had just stopped all the way because she was pregnant. She was very good at both, I must say though.

My phone suddenly started ringing again. Groaning, I picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey, Kim!" A familiar and deep voice says on the other line. I sat up. I knew who it was, Jack. Biting my lip, I looked at the wall clock by the kitchen.

12:00am. He shouldn't be calling at this time!

"Jack! Wha, what are you doing calling me? Shouldn't you be at the tournament?" I say stuttering a bit. He chuckled lightly. Meanwhile, I kept looking from the clock to Olivia to my stomach.

"Kim. The tournament got canceled! Isn't this great!? Now we can go out, maybe hang out with the family." Jack says happily. My mouth dropped. No way. He can't know! He'll be so mad at me!

"Uh..." I say trailing off. I quickly covered it up though, by saying in mock happiness, "That's great! Uh, I guess I'll see you in about three hours right?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Kim, is there anything wrong? Because you could tell me anything, you know that right?" I smiled slightly at the fact that he knew me so well. I bit me lip, making a quick debate whether I should tell him or not. Just as I opened my mouth to speak he interrupts me. "Listen, Kim, I gotta go. I'll call you back later. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Bye, I- I love you Jack." I could feel him smile through the phone.

"Bye Kim. I love you too." With that he hung up on me. I just stood there frozen, staring into space. Quickly, I text Grace.

"Grace, should I tell him?" -K. I stood there waitng for a reply for a few minutes.

**"Idk... It's up to you. It really depends... I mean I guess yes, if you don't want a repeat of last time.. Or no and just surprise him in some other way. Btw, I can't make it:( Sorry. Kelsey isn't answering and Jules is busy. I'm sorry Kim. You're on your own this time. We'll see you Sunday though."-G. **

I sighed and slid my phone back to the middle of the table.

What was I going to do? Suddenly, I had an idea.

I know that I can't go to the store personally because the paparrizi will see me and start rumors... BUT I can get someone who isn't famous and can get it quickly before Jack comes.

I grabbed the phone from the table again and dialed Mom's number... Jack's mom.

Quickly, I told her the situation and told her to come fast.

After an hour or so, she came knocking on the door. I opened it and gave her a warm smile.

"Here sweetheart." She says to me. I smile and let her in.

"Thank you so much, mommy." She returned the smile. I then grabbed the test from her and started off when she grabbed my hand and pull me back. Cupping my face she says,

"Sweetheart, I'm so happy for you and support you this whole time. I just want to remind you that you have to be careful. And that Jack will always love you as well as I." I smile at her before running off.

Here goes nothing.

When I finished, I sat down on the closed toilet seat, waiting impatiently. The test was 5 feet from me, on the counter. I was afraid. I was afraid what was going to happen next.

Finally, I gathered up all my courage and looked at the test.

It was a...

**(Hehehehe, I'm evil. Okay, yes you could start bashing on my because I haven't updated in so long. But I have school and stuff so I'm really sorry. I'm trying guys, plus I kinda had writer's block too. **

**So what was it? How's Jack going to take it? What's going to happen next? Will she tell him? **

**Thank you so much for everyone who had reviewed! It means a lot! Please continue! Love y'all's!**

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! **

**On side note- Did anyone see Alex vs. Alex today though?) **


	27. Chapter 27

Secrets Come Out

_Chapter 27:(Kim P.O.V.) _

It was a... I was suddenly interrupted as there was a loud pounding on the bathroom door. I stood there confused for a while.

"KIMBERLY! JACK CALLED! HE'S COMING IN 5 MINUTES!"

_"SHIT!" _I curse in my head. Biting my lip, I looked around in the bathroom, not knowing what to do.

Yes, I did not want a repeat of last time, but I _needed _ to be sure. Quickly, I hid the pregnancy test in one of my toiletry boxes and washed my hands. Then, I ran out.

Momma was looking at me nervously with big eyes. I then, guided her out the back door.

"Kimberly." She says to me sternly as she put her hands on my shoulder. I nodded,

"I know momma. I'll be careful." She simply nodded, not quite satisfied with that answer. With that I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and locked the door behind her.

It was only ten minutes later, Olivia began to cry loudly. I knew that she was crying because of lost of attention to her. Sighing, I walk over to her and picked her up.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay. It's okay." I say softly to her, holding her closely trying to coax her. "Shh, momma loves you. It's okay. It's going to be okay." I slowly then start to rock her back and forth. When she calmed down, I softly whisper to technically no one in particular, "You're going to be a good big sister, Liv." Looking at her, she was calmly asleep in my arms. Her cute little head on my shoulder. Gently, I bring her upstairs to her nursery.

The nursery that Jack built and made for her. I softly chuckled at the day he started to do it to the day he finished,

_Flashback. _

_ I remembered that I was about 5 or 7 months pregnant with Jack when he brought it up..., _

_ "Kim, since the due date is getting closer, shouldn't we start fixing up a nursery for baby Jack?" Jack says to me, following me into the kitchen as the cravings started once more. I looked back and him and glared at him. _

_ "We?" Jack rolled his eyes, _

_ "Okay, me." I shook my head and looked at him with a knowing look on my face. I then walked up to him, _

_ "And what do you know about building stuff?" I say with an eyebrow raised and my arms crossed across my chest _

_ Jack feigned hurt as he put a hand to his chest. _

_ "Kimberly." He says in mock hurt. "Are you saying that I'm not capable of building a nursery for Junior?" I scowled at the name Junior,_

_ "One," I say putting up my pointer finger to represent one, "We are not naming the baby after you. Two, " I put up another finger in the air. "Jack, I've seen you try to build things...No offense, but you fail at building stuff... It's just not your thing Jackson.." I put one more finger in the air, "And three, I think that we should just have Jerry's friend Billy, who is a genius and carpenter do it for us. I mean he did it for Jerry and Grace." I say with a shrug as I turned back to the fridge and started to eat ice cream, strawberry ice cream that is.. What? It's my favorite. On the corner of my eye, I saw Jack shake his head and walk to me. _

_ He then grabbed my spoon out of my hands, which made me yell, _

_ "HEY! That's mine!" He simply stuck the spoon in his mouth and stuck his tongue out at me after. _

_ "Kim, I think my name is a __**very**__ amazing name which is why we need to pass it down to our child." He says cockily. I rolled my eyes at this and glared at him, taking back my spoon. "And psh, Kim, I know plenty about building stuff._ _I'm amazing at it. We don't need no Billy or carpenter or whatever. I got this Kim." I rolled my eyes once more to him and set the ice cream container down and put my hands on my hips. _

_ "Jackson, first of all, cocky much? Second of all, please. Jackson, when we first moved in together, you tried to build me a bookshelf... And where is it now? In the trash half built... Jack, we need Billy and that's final." With that I walked away. _

_ "For the record, I just felt that the bookshelf wasn't a good and sturdy one! That's why I threw it out!" I rolled my eyes once more and yelled back to him, _

_ "YEAH, THAT'S THE REASON JACK!" _

_ But the man surprised me seeing as about a month or so later, he blindfolded me and brought me to a room. _

_ "Jack, what are you doing?" I say in an annoyed tone as he guided me to some place I did not know. _

_ "Kim trust me." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. When we stopped, Jack removed the blindfold and what I saw next surprised me. _

_ The room was colored green. The color of our dojo. There were silhouettes of different karate positions in frames that were hung up on the wall. On top of the window, was in big bold letterings, Karate Kid.. I smiled at that. On one side of the room, there was a white baby changer which the sheets were green to match the room color. The other was a crib the same as the changer. In the crib were different stuffed animals but what stood out was a stuffed toy that was dressed up in a gi. Hanging above the crib was a mobile that also had different karate positions. The floor was decorated with different carpets that were in different shapes and was either black or green. On the corner was a rocking chair. The rest of the room was filled with different toys in the corners and all around. _

_ I turned to Jack in shock who was then leaning on the door frame, hands in his pocket, smiling. I bit my lip, _

_ "Jack this is amazing!" With that I ran to him and gave him a big hug. "I love you Jack!"_

_ "Told you I got this." He says to me when we pull away. After, he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and just pulled him into a kiss. _

_ Flashback over. _

I knew that it was originally meant for a boy, it still suited Olivia and for a girl. But I also knew that since she was 50% me, she would still love it in the future. Slowly, I set Olivia down on the crib.

"I love you baby girl." After that, I heard the door shut downstairs. My heart was beating fast. I was about to face _him._

**(OKAY, hate me for not updating for so long but I got writer's block I'm sorry! But here it is! **

**What's Jack going to say? How is he going to react? Good or badly? **

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! I LOVE Y'ALL'S! **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE!**

**P.S.. Did ya know Leo has a gf?:,()**


	28. Chapter 28 AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys...Remember me?

Yeah. My name is Kim and I am the author of

-Stranded

-100 Kick Moments

-Secrets Come Out

-The Next Chapter

and

-Hidden Feelings.

At first I did not want to write this nor post this. I wanted to just disappear completely and stop writing stories and contining to try to update stories as well. But I felt that that would not be fair to the people who read my stories. Listen, I have really good reasons to why I am leaving fanfiction. net for good.

For one, although it's summer, there are many things that I am going to do and that I have planned-volleyball camp, camp, trip to Los Angles, etc- I won't have any time to update my stories nor make new ones. For two, I need to get my priorites straight. I have a boyfriend now and I have like many things that I have to do with my family and friends this summer. For three, I'm tired of Kickin It...I'm sorry! Don't hurt me! But like seriously... I mean there's no new episodes to give me inspiration and it's really making me mad. Not only that but the lecayla feels are just too much for me to handle and I just can't put myself into writing a kick and or leolivia one. Obviously, I still ship em and like the show, but I'm just not feeling it anymore- I don't like it as much. Number four, I need to move on from this phase of my life, I'm getting older and I'm realizing that YOLO xD just kidding that's way over used. But like I- errrr this is hard to explain. But like I realize there are so many things that I wanna do and like if I'm stuck in my room writing all day, I- Guys, I just want MY adventure. I wanna live my life. But anyway yep.

Those are my reasons. I hope y'all's won't give me hate mail or whatever but like I hope you understand me.

Okay, I'm not exactly going to leave fanfiction, just stop writing stories. I'll still be reading Kickin It stories and other stories from different like things. I'll still be following stories, uhm, I'll still be favoriting stories. Ya get it. But yeah.

Maybe in a distant future I'll write something again. Maybe sooner than that. I don't know. But all I know is that I won't be writing for a real long while and well I'm not exactly taking a break in writing but just- I just wanted to say this in case I do come back or don't. I wanted y'all's to know what happened to me... If you care that is..

My stories WILL be up for adoption though! Uhm just tell/ask me/ PM first though. I want to tell you a few things before you get it. I want to like tell you how I want them to end and what not. Like I still have my idea book- YA know what, lmfao just PM and we'll talk about it:)

Anyways...Thank you for alll the reviews. All the kind ones, all the hateful ones, every one of them. I want to thank you guys for giving me experince in case I would want to be a writer one day or some sort like that. I want to thank some of you guys for making me per say stronger. I want to thank the people who stayed with me till the end:)

-mezsalin23

-bellafan22

-LiveYourPassions

-jackandkimforever

-LoveShipper

and so on. There are so many people I want to thank but I just can't remember all y'all's cuz all y'all's are so many! And I am thankful for that. Uhm...Thanks for the amazing ideas that y'all's gave me and thanks for writing amazing stories that I just like fell in love with.

So anyway, I love you guys and I hope y'all's won't hate me. But this isn't exactly goodbye...But this isn't exactly a hello.

Byee *kisses and hugs!*

-Kimberly Anne :)/rockyb12110.

MWAH LOVE YALLS


End file.
